Happy Hunger Games
by entertainment-for-me
Summary: The final Hunger Games has arrived as planned by the former Victors. James Snow is the only tribute from President Snow's family, and is a personal favorite of the Capitol, but enemy of all others. Can he survive and become the final Victor? Or will President Paylor be able to save the lives of the tributes? Happy Hunger Games!
1. Chapter 1The Reaping

"Happy Hunger Games!" Effie Trinket shrills into the microphone for the very last time.

She is on a new stage, not the shabby stone thing she is used to in District 12. She stands high above the capitol on a balcony of the President's Mansion. My mansion. Well, not really mine, but my grandfather-Coriolanus Snow, the former President of Panem. Now, his beautiful home is occupied by President Paylor and her staff.

I hate Paylor, but it is not only because of what she has done to this glorious house, but because of what she is doing. This is the Reaping for the final Hunger Games. After the rebels and District 13 took control of the country from the Capitol and my family, they announced the plans for a final Games using only the children of the most powerful Capitol officials. Of all of the former government employees, 50 were selected to send their children for Reaping. Since all of Snow's children were adults, his grandchildren were sent. All two of us. Now, I stand with just over 100 other children between 12 and 17, some of which I have known all my life.

"And may the odds be ever in your favor," Effie continues. She is the final escort alive, so was selected by the new Game Makers to serve as everybody's escort. The Makers are former Victors who agreed to do the job: Enobaria; Johanna; and the newest Head, Haymitch. "Ladies first!"

The deal is that 12 girls will be picked, then 12 boys. Good news is that siblings of the same gender cannot both be picked. Too bad my only relative here is my female cousin. Since I will be drawn from the men, we may both be sent.

A name is called that I do not know and a girl is marched to the balcony. Then another. Ten more. I recognize the old Chief Peacekeeper's daughter and the youngest of the former Secretary of Communications' children. Other than that, they seem to be nameless to me. Now the men.

First name. Second name. A few more. The Vice President's only children. A couple more. A Game Maker's boy. Suddenly our escort is drawing the final name. "James Snow."

Roaring applause from the crowd of rebels that now run Panem. They are all so excited that the man that they all blame for all of our problems has a descendant in the Games. Before I know it, two guards are rushing me forward to the balcony, up some stairs and next to 23 other tributes. "Ladies and gentlemen, I give you our Capitol tributes!" And just like that, I am rushed into a large corridor in the mansion. Once upon a time, this was a room we would decorate for Christmas, but now Paylor and her guards approach us.

"Girls and boys I want to personally apologize for this whole ordeal," says the President. "They Victors Council did change their verdict after establishing these Hunger Games, but the people would not allow for a change." She pauses. "I am still working hard to cancel these activities, but it seems impossible to change the minds of the Capitol citizens."

I am condemned by my own people.


	2. Chapter 2 Hello and Goodbye

After the encounter with the President, I am escorted through her mansion to a car just outside. Crowds stand all around, cheering and yelling and taking pictures. Luckily, the inside of the car windows are tented so that nobody can see in. Once inside the car, though, I realize there will be eyes on me because there are three others there.

The first is a driver. He does not look back as we begin to move through the streets, so I only see the back of his bald head which is painted green. I have always found it strange how they paint us here, but luckily it is illegal to tattoo children so I look natural and the other tributes do as well.

The next person is a boy about 14 or 15 (I am 15). He sits on the other side of the back seat. We stare at each other a moment and I vaguely remember seeing him before. Maybe the child of the Capitol's mayor. He has long, shaggy brown hair which is similar to mine that is blonde. He seems slender like me but more muscular, and maybe the same height, but it is hard to tell while sitting.

Our final passenger is Effie Trinket herself. She sits between us very professionally, introducing me to my fellow tribute. I guess that makes us enemies. His name is Asher.

"Now, some notes," She says. "First, you need to know that President Paylor has made a few rule changes to the Hunger Games. As soon as we reach the Training Center, you will be taken to the top floor and escorted to separate rooms to say good-byes to your families." Wonderful, I get to see my crying mother. "Also, she insists on redoing the entire order of Hunger Games celebrations, so the usual parade and interviews will all be different than you have seen on television. The woman wants to break 75 years of tradition!"

"Oh," she pauses, "There is one other thing." Effie seems reluctant to tell us the next part. "You two will represent District 12 as partners. Do you remember Mister Mellark and Miss Everdeen?" We both nod. "Well, they insist on being your mentors." This is exciting because most of the mentors were killed in the war, so most of the new ones will not know the Games strategies as well as ours. "And Head Gamemaker Abernathy has decided that we will follow the tradition set in the 74th Hunger Games by announcing two Victors, but only if they are partners."

My eyes widen and I look past the Escort to Asher. He is my partner. He is my new friend.

"SO you're saying that we can when this as a team?" I reassure myself.

"Yes, that is the deal," she nods.

Inside the Training Center, Effie's promises come true. We are taken directly to the top floor via elevator. Once there, the guards take me to one bedroom and Asher to another. It is in the large room that I shed my first tears about the reaping with my mother. She is a short, stout woman with blonde hair and blue eyes like mine. We say nothing, only cry for twenty minutes before she is forced out and replaced by my aunt, uncle, and cousin. Ten minutes later, they are taken and I am allowed to leave the room. Before I do, I take a glance at my fine city through the glass wall. I can see the President's Mansion, the Hunger Games Control Center, the City Circle, and many other building. On top of the tallest structure (I know it is the Panem Capitol Building, sits a large electronic screen that reads:

Today – Reaping

Final Hunger Games – 14 Days


	3. Chapter 3 Stars

That first night, I ate dinner alone and nobody turned up for the rest of the evening. Only the silent avoxes stationed periodically around the apartment keep me company. Soon, I showered and went to bed. That night was awful, the worst since my grandfather's funeral. I cried for hours in the darkness, completely covered by the soft, heavy sheets. But, eventually, I drifted to sleep.

"James," Effie's voice says loudly through the door, "Wake up please. You have a busy day ahead of you."

"Why are you still here?" I ask, wishing she would leave.

"Well the Gamemakers found enough escorts for each team, so I will stay with my district."

While it is good to know that we have the most experienced escort, I do wish she would leave me alone. But, I reluctantly agree to begin the day. I rise from bed, shower in the warmth of scolding water, and dress in a black-and-gold jump suit that has been laid on my dresser, undoubtedly by am avox. Before I leave the room, I read the same screen I did last night:

Today – Opening Parade

Final Hunger Games – 13 Days

Once in the apartment's living space, I head to the dining table where Asher sits. I smile at him and he grins back. We both know we are to become friends, and neither has an issue with an ally in the Games. I sit in a chair next to him, noticing two across from us, two on my left, and one on his right. Effie soon follows me into room.

"Boys, meet your mentors," she smiles warmly. On cue, an older teenage boy and girl walk into the room through the elevator doors. "Asher, Katniss Everdeen will be your's. James, you will work with Peeta Mellark."

Both of our mentors smile at us and take the seats directly across from us at the table. I cannot help but feel sorry for my partner, because I heard that Katniss voted to have this Hunger Games, and was originally selected for Head Gamemaker. I was also told that she had turned down this offer because she had changed her mind, even petitioned the other Gamemakers and the President to cancel this event, but had obviously failed.

"Also," she continues, "Your new stylists!" In walked a man and woman not more than a few years older than our mentors. "This is Sarah Starr for Asher, and Wyatt Mann for James." I guessed that Effie had always enjoyed stylists from the way she spoke of them.

The stylists take the seats on the end on my left and Effie across from them. She announces the formation of Team 12 before rattling on about a schedule. Apparently, the morning will be spent getting to know each other. An hour with our mentor, stylist, partner, and escort. We begin breakfast silently. Food supplies are still difficult to find in the city, so it consists mainly of fruits and cookies.

"Effie," Asher breaks the deadness, "Where was everyone last night at dinner?"

She grins, thrilled to talk about plans and schedules. "We wanted to save the introductions for this morning, of course."

"Well that, and our hovercraft was running extremely slow," Peeta laughs. "Where will we be sleeping? A mentor's suite?"

"Oh, well actually, I gave both of those to the stylists. They have never stayed in the apartment before," she thinks. "Perhaps Asher can join James in Katniss's old room so you two can take Peeta's."

I had better get to know my partner really well in our hour because I will be sharing a room with him. I guess that is reasonable since I will soon share an arena with him. And it is this thought that makes me realize that I will be going into the arena, and most likely will not come out. A silent tear slips down my face. Quickly, I wipe it away, hoping no one saw it. My hopes are short lived, though, when Peeta gives me a concerned look. Since I have just met him, I simply smile.

After breakfast, the adults all separate and Effie takes both of us to a separate one. I am sent to Wyatt's suite. Inside, I can tell he has already taken over the room with his styling. On the small table, many plans for strange outfits lay in progress. Strands of fabric and half-finished clothing articles are strewn around the room. Wyatt is laying on his bed, head rested against the head board, sketching in a notebook. He looks up as I enter.

"Oh, come in," he says kindly finishing his sketch. "I'll be right with you."

I notice how tall he is, nearly seven foot I assume. He is dressed very expensively in tight blue jeans and a unique shirt that has cuts all around it in dazzling shapes that reveal his skin, which is heavily tattooed under his clothes. He has minimal markings on his face, just a few silver lines around his eyes and up the side of his cheek. Wyatt is also very skinny and has straight black hair, like he is emo.

"Please, take a seat," he offers, pointing to the chair facing his bed. I sit and he throws his legs over the side of the mattress so we are facing each other. "You're James Snow, the President's grandson?"

I nod.

"Well it's nice to meet you," he smiles widely. "I am Wyatt and I was a stylist of your grandfathers," he looks like he wants to say more but hesitates.

"What is it?" I ask.

"You see," Wyatt explains slowly, "I was reluctant to take the job as your stylist because I was a District 13 spy. I hope you don't hold that against me."

"Of course not," I blurt out. I decide to tell him something I have never mentioned to any person, including my mother. "I despised my grandfather. Sure, he was a good grandparent and I loved him, but what kind of awful human being puts innocent children through a death match? That kind of person doesn't deserve to rule a nation" I think about President Paylor, and how she also detests the idea of a final Hunger Games.

Wyatt looks shocked, like he expected me to be a huge fan of the way my mother's father put kids through torture. "So, you do not support these Games?" He asks wearily.

"No! I don't want to die," my voice cracks toward the end.

"Well then it is safe to tell you my true job," he begins. "President Paylor was asked by the Gamemakers to assign stylists because of her desire to be involved in the planning of the Games. She assumes the Makers know she does this to get information from them, and that they gave her this task to distract her from any major plot that they know would not be approved," he looks around and drops his voice to a whisper. "She picked 24 stylists. Each one was either a spy during the fighting, or an opponent of the Hunger Games. Our jobs are to collect any details we can get from tributes, escorts, Gamemakers, or anyone. The President thinks there may be some evidence found that the Makers are doing something they have been instructed not to. If we can get that info, the Panem Council will most likely give her control of the Games so that she can cancel them."

I am shocked. This means that Paylor was sincere in her speech about wanting to save us. She is working even now to take down these Games. Perhaps the rebels were not completely bad for the nation.

"I'm sorry, but I don't have anything to tell you," I whisper.

"That is quite alright, James," he says, "Just remember me in the future. Now, we should discuss your outfit for tonight's parade."

We spend the rest of our hour discussing designs, surprising me that he has not even completed the clothes. We talk about snow themes to represent my family, or roses to honor our former President (I turn this one down). We consider a District 12-themes suit, or maybe one revolving around the symbol of Panem. By the time I am to leave, we have not come to a decision.

"I'll work on the clothes," Wyatt assures me. "See if you can work on the other thing." I assume we are being watched when he mentions the plot of Paylor in this way. By now, I have decided I like my stylist.

Next, I am sent to the living room where I meet with Peeta.

"Hi," he grins, even brighter than Wyatt.

I sit on the plush couch across from his chair and he stares at me. He is more muscular than I had imagined when I heard about his first time in the Hunger Games. The short blonde hair is the only thing that reminds me that he is not even 20.

"How are you feeling, James" he asks.

I decide to hide my true feelings, realizing that not everyone is as understanding as Wyatt. "Fine. Excited for the Games."

Peeta shows a concerned smile, "You're not a very good liar. If I am going to mentor you through this, I need you to be honest with me."

I break down. "Don't you think it's stupid that there's a war to end these stupid Games, and now we're having another one?" I accuse. "And it's the Victors, the only people that know what it's like to be put through this, that want them?"

"I think you're right," Peeta says calmly. "It is not right or fair, but it is going to happen unless we can stop it, so you need to focus. Let's get you emotionally fit first."

I let out a cold laugh. "I don't think that's possible."

"I mean, get you thinking like a tribute," he reassures me.

"I won't kill anyone," I say. "I just can't."

My mentor seems to be remembering something hard for him. "When I went into the Games, James, I was with you. I didn't kill anyone the first time. But, then they started to threated Katniss's life, not just mine. And I became defensive."

"Well it's too bad I don't have a lover here," I remark.

"All that I'm saying is that you shouldn't rule out the possibility that you may need to take a life," Peeta says slowly and patiently. "It probably won't be easy, but it might need done."

He then tells me all about what he remembers of the Hunger Games. The Capitol did tamper with his memory, but there are some things he has determined to be true, with the help of Katniss. He talks of the horrors of watching children kill each other, the pain the Gamemakers inflict, and the awful experiences of living so uncivilized. When there are only a few minutes left with him, I begin to cry. I try to hold the tears back, try to maintain control of my emotions, but I cannot.

"It's alright," Peeta says softly, crossing the room to sit on the couch with me. "It's good to cry right now. I know it hurts." He places an arm around my shoulders trying to comfort me. "It's normal to be scared. But remember, you are still alive. You still have a chance. You still have a team."

After crying, I am sent to Effie's suite for an hour. There, we talk only of schedules and plans. Apparently, President Paylor is planning major events for each night leading up to the Games. Tonight is the usual parade through the city circle. I am only half paying attention. The other half of me is trying to figure out how I can help undermine the Gamemakers. By the end of the hour, I have no idea what each day will hold or how I can be of use to our President.

Finally, I return to my room to meet with Asher. He sits on my bed, well our bed, resting against the wall with his eyes closed. He opens one when I walk into the room and shut the door. Seeing me, he slides over so that I can join him.

"How was it?" I ask.

"Effie's a pain," he laughs. "But Katniss is nice and Sarah gave me some good advice."

I look curiously at him. "So you know?"

"About Paylor?" He inquires. I nod. "Then yes. I have to say I'm stunned. This is the government rebelling against itself." We sit silently for a moment before he asks, "What're you wearing tonight?"

I laugh loudly and Asher joins me. "No clue," I smile.

We spend a little time talking about ourselves. I learn that I was right; he is the former Mayor's only child. He is 14, so only a year younger. He's never been out of the Capitol and doesn't like the rebels. But he does hate the Hunger Games and always has.

"Where were you when they took over?" He asks suddenly.

I think about that day and relay my thoughts to him. I had been locked with my family in the Mansion, in the President's most secure bunker. We were sitting around a large table with the Chief Peacekeeper, the General in charge of offensive troops, and various other advisors and executives in the military. The entire Cabinet had also assembled and were sitting in chairs around the room. The adults were just discussing how to unleash a ravenous monster on the rebel forces with minimal casualties of Capitol citizens when we heard gunfire outside the bunker. The Secretary of Recourses volunteered to go check the sound, but when he returned, he had an entire regime of rebels with him. The guards had tried to fight them off, but ultimately failed. When the firing ceased, three were dead that were not guards: the chief advisor, a rebel, and my father.

He then recalls how he was in the Mayor's Mansion, sitting with his father in a video conference with the Mayors of the districts and their families, trying to negotiate a treaty. His mother had smelled smoke and when an avox opened the door to the study they were in, they discovered fire. Only he and his two brothers had made it out. One was 17, the other only 13.

Another sudden question came, "Are you scared?"

I nodded and he did, too. Then, we both wept silently.

After lunch, I spent the afternoon in a salon where I was washed and painted. It took a surprisingly long time, but in the end I was magnificent. On my face, gold and silver stars were painted in various sizes-three of each color. Each hand also held a star on the back, and long, swirling lines ran up my arms in these colors. Most of my natural skin was still visible.

Around six in the evening, an hour before the parade was scheduled to start, I was rushed to Wyatt's room. Once there, my robe was taken and I was left alone for a few minutes before the stylist showed up.

"You look perfect!" He shrilled in a voice a little too high for a man. "Wait until you see the suit."

From the closet, he takes a jet black tuxedo. Every single piece is completely black, inside and out. The only thing disrupting the black are gold and silver stars placed randomly on the outfit. I think the clothes are extremely wonderful, but I had expected something a little better for District 12. Wyatt helps me dress, then messes with my hair. He pushes it all to the left with a strange gel, making a movie-star look. Next, he sprays it only in certain spots, which I find strange.

"Oh my!" He yells looking at the clock after putting on the last touches.

He rushed me out of the room and into the elevator. As we move to the first floor, I realize I have not seen myself and grow curious. Once in the main lobby, he leads me through a corridor into a large room with horses, chariots, and people. Carefully, he covers my eyes with his hand.

"I am going to take you to the mirror and place you next to Asher. Then you can see yourself. And after only a moment, he removes his hand.

I am amazed. I look at two boys completely changed. We both have flawless, white skin that seems to glow. Our hair has been dyed black as night, and in it gold and silver stars are painted. When I feel the hair, it is still soft and loose, but goes back to its position when moved. Our clothes are slimming, and we are wearing matching clothes. His body paintings match mine exactly.

"Wyatt," I say in awe.

"Sarah," Asher gawks.

They hurry us into a black, horse-drawn chariot matching the other which are filling with other tributes. "Boys," Wyatt warns, "Be sure to smile and look happy. Don't let that expression change at all, no matter what. Wave."

We both agree. Then they adjust us so we have our arms around each other's' shoulders to show friendship. Finally, they leave us.

The anthem begins and the chariots begin to move, leaving through a large open door one at a time. We are last. I put on the best smile I have and hold my lead high to look confident.

Lights hit my eyes, contrasting the night sky. Crowds sit in bleachers and crowd around. They cheer. We wave. They cheer some more. We move at a reasonable speed through the circle and about half way through I spot our stylists on a balcony. Each appears to hold a remote control. Sarah whispers something to Wyatt and then he moves a switch.

All of a sudden, the stars on Asher and I light up. I can see that all of the paint on his clothes, hair, and skin is lighting. Another switch is moved and I cannot believe that we are rising out of the chariot! We have the crowd's whole attention as they scream with joy at our show. We hold tight to each other as we rise higher and higher and then are pulled away by an invisible force that I assume is the control. I just wave and go along for the ride. I soar over the crowd, touch reaching hands as I pass. Then I go over the other chariots whose tributes are distracted by us. I fly near President Paylor as she sits in her balcony and smiles at me in awe. I keep flying until the chariots begin to stop near the President's Mansion. The force returns me to the chariot next to Asher.

I decide to grab his wrist and he knows what to do. Simultaneously, we raise our hands and the entire city that is watching goes insane with overwhelming enthusiasm.

President Paylor walks to the podium on her balcony. Two huge screens, the size of entire buildings, show her face as she tries to quiet the crowds. After three failed attempts, the citizens begin to hush. She speaks.

"Welcome, citizens of Panem, to the opening parade of the final Hunger Games!" She says with starined excitement. The stands burst with cheers and applause. "I would like to introduce Haymitch Abernathy, our Head Gamemaker, to speak on the event." More applause for Haymitch.

"Ladies and gentlemen, welcome. This event has been well over a year in the making and now there are only 13 days until the most exciting Hunger Games yet!" I recognize this man as a former mentor from district 12, a Victor. But, in the past, he has always seemed drunk. Now, he is perfectly sober and professional.

He goes on to speak of the original treaty and how it started the original Games. He tells how District 13 hid for nearly 75 years until the other districts began to rebel after the 74th Games because of the evil persecution the Capitol held. Then in the third Quarter Quell, these rebels worked with 13 to break the tributes out of the arena and there never was an official Victor. How the rebels united to battle the Panem government, eventually overthrowing the Capitol city. How the Victors had agreed that the spoiled citizens should feel the pain of having their children sent into a battle to the death, and now these Hunger Games were about to be played.

"To our tributes," he concluded, "I wish you the best of luck and hope that you take pride in helping us show your city how tormenting the past 75 years have been for our districts."

The chariots move back around the circle and down the streets into the waiting room of the Training Center. Asher and I do not fly this time, but still glow. Every time one of us punches the hair, raises both hands, or even jumps, the spectators scream louder.


	4. Chapter 4 Beautiful

Inside the Center, Wyatt and Sarah wait for us with wide smiles and their remote controls. Wyatt flips his switch again to turn off the lights.

"You did wonderfully!" Sarah congratulates. We both jump off of the chariot, into the arms of our stylists. They are so excited.

A girl I recognize as the former Chief Peacekeeper's daughter approaches me. I know her name is Elisabeth and she is 16, but nothing more. Apparently, she represents District 4, by her ridiculous mermaid outfit. The thing is ugly, showing no reason to be a tribute's outfit other than the large amount of cleavage showing. But it is not the repulsive suit that has caught my attention, it is herself. She is a beautiful girl, tall and lean. She has long, flowing brown hair and large green eyes. Her face is slightly rounded, but still slim with high cheek bones and cute dimples to complement her amazing smile.

"You were fantastic!" She shouts gladly. Elisabeth hugs me randomly. I like it, but just stand there in awe of her beauty. I think about why she acts so friendly, and only briefly remember meeting when I was seven years old. "Really, really good," she beams. "You, too," she nods at Asher.

Her escort, a short balding man, runs over and begins tugging her away, speaking quickly about a schedule. "See you!" She calls to me.

"Bye," is all I manage.

Asher laughs loudly, "Come on, James. She was pretty, but you have to do better than that to impress her." I shove him playfully, glad that we are getting along.

In the lobby, many photographers and reporters are waiting to speak with the tributes. Wyatt whispers, "Friends." We get the message and put our arms around each other's neck as a reporter approaches us with Effie. Our escort tells us that the Gamemakers assigned this woman to us, and she seems thrilled that she was given the evening's stars.

"What an amazing performance!" She speaks into a microphone. "What're you thinking right now?"

"We are just so ecstatic that we could entertain our nation and really grateful to our stylists for their fantastic work," I say happily, used to the cameras.

"And I am so happy I can share all of this with James, he's a great guy," Asher adds. I can only assume this is to build up the friendship look we are going for. After all, lovers won last time, so friends might have a good chance.

We talk about our excitement for the Games, how we will miss our families, how much we like the other tributes and our team. Most of it is all fake. Finally, the reporter wraps things up.

"So, just one more question," she says. "Why are you covered in stars? What do those have to do with your team?"

"I can answer that," Wyatt speaks up. I had forgotten he was there. "My partner and I selected these design with the seductive outfit, the famous hair, the star theme, because we want our boys to be just that: stars. The stars of these Hunger Games."

Then he and Sarah rush us away as Effie wishes the reporter a good night, throwing in some final comments. In the elevator, she congratulates us, praising our performance. The same reaction comes from our mentors back in the living room of the apartment. Each one hugs their tribute before congratulating the other for their work. After a few minutes, the team goes to find dinner for me and Asher, leaving us in the room. We walk over to the large wall of windows to look at the parties in the streets. A small flying vehicle, similar to the hovercrafts, that is not too far away, points a camera at us and our faces appear on many screens around the town. The streets get even louder with cheering, and I can tell that the Capitol is on our side. Asher waves and I rub his hair, playing up the playful angle. After smiling a while, we wave one last time and both mouth the word 'goodnight' to the camera.

Very clearly, the people in the parties below yell, "Goodnight!"

Then we step away and an avox presses a button that Effie explains puts up one-way blinds so that nobody can see in. I had not noticed her come back, but all five adults are now near the table, a few food items sitting around the surface. We join them for a light dinner of random stews: pea, apple and squash, meet and potato, and lamb plum. I enjoy a small sampling of each before Katniss sends us to bed.

"What's tomorrow?" I ask Peeta.

"Can't say," he replies. "Just be ready for anything."

I head to my room, followed by Asher. After the door is closed, I ask, "Tired?"

"Not really," he replies.

I hit the red button next to the door labeled 'avox' so that one shows up. I ask him to bring a television to the room. He looks skeptic, but eventually leaves and brings back a small one that he sits on the dresser across from my bed. We thank him.

"I feel really bad for them," I say when the servant is gone.

"I hear the President ordered that they all go to a new hospital in District 4 as soon as the Games are over," Asher says. "She thinks they can get some help there."

We undress from our tuxedos and find some silk pajamas in the drawers. They are smooth to the touch, like hair. That is when I am reminded that my hair is black. We have a good long joke about that before getting into the large bed and watching the TV. The news is covered by our faces and videos of our flight around the parade. We watch our ride in the chariot. We also see our appearance at the window. Soon, we are both asleep.

In the morning, Effie knocks on the door just before six o'clock. "Boy!" She shrills gleefully. "It is time to wake up! Breakfast!"

Asher just rolls over, so I head for the bathroom. I set the water to be very warm and steamy. As I scrub with different washes and shampoos, gold and silver paint wash off of me and down the drain. Unfortunately, I see no black and assume my hair will remain that color. I hear the door to the room open as I scrub the final star from my left hand.

"James?" Comes Asher's groggy voice.

"It's me," I reply. "I'm almost done."

I hear time turn on the sink as I finish up. As I step out, I see he has been washing his face, but still has one silver star that he is scrubbing at. After I dry off and wrap my towel around my waist, he turns, frustrated. "It won't come off!"

"Just shower," I advise. "Maybe some strong soap."

Once he is in, I brush my teeth. Afterward, I look up and notice that my face holds a single gold star on the right cheek. I ask Asher to stick his head out the curtain. When he does, I see that his decoration is in the exact same location.

We dress in sweat pants and tight white t-shirts with tight white sneakers, then head to the table for breakfast. As I close the door behind me, I glance through the window:

Today – President's Tribute Celebration

Final Hunger Games – 12 Days

"Wonderful," Sarah says as we enter the room. "They stayed." I know she must be talking about the stars which is frustrating, but not worth fighting over.

As I eat some bites of cantaloupe, Peeta begins to speak. "Today we start training," he says. In all of the excitement I had forgotten about the Hunger Games and its brutal reality. "The Gamemakers are taking a different approach. There are twelve different stages of training," He continues. "Each day, you will go through two. I'll take you, James, and Katniss will take Asher"

"This is a good chance to see your opponents," Katniss offers. "You'll be with one every step of the way, so figure out their strengths and weaknesses and figure out which ones you need to befriend."

"And you must be back this afternoon to get ready for the President's ball!" Effie shrills. "I absolutely love dances, they are so nice. Perhaps you should each find a date at training," she lets out a small laugh. "You wouldn't want to take each other."

There is little more conversation until we are about to leave for training when the escort in Effie makes her give us one last piece of advice, "I saw your little appearance on camera last night and really thought it was genius. Try to keep acting playful, like a, oh what do the young people call it?"

"A bromance?" Suggests Peeta.

"Exactly!" She said. "They will absolutely eat it up."

On the ride down to the training room, which is in the basement, Katniss tells Asher that they are scheduled at Knives and Swords, so Peeta informs me that we will work with Vegetation. After three hours, we will switch stations.

When the doors open, we enter the training room, an open space with red walls and gray concrete floors. There are several separate stations around the room, and a balcony above. On the balcony, three figures sit in high-backed chairs talking to one another. All of the tributes and their mentors are gathered in a circle at the middle of the room. When we approach, I see that there are chairs for each tribute. Asher and I take the two a large '12' painted on the seat, and our mentors stand behind. Because of their fame, we get a lot of stares, but I recognize that Elizabeth is not staring at them. She stares at me. Today I am more prepared than the night before, so I smile and wave. Her face lights up and she does the same.

"Alright," says a woman loudly as she approaches us, "I am Cresta and I run the training center. Your mentors already have your assignments and it is exactly seven so let's get started."

I spend my entire the next few hours with a girl representing District 1 and our mentors. We work at first with a young man as he shows us the most common inedible and edible plants. After quizzing us a little, our mentors take over. Peeta shows me a green whose juices can draw out burns. Some leaves from a small tree that may help prevent death by poison. There's another plant that is bright purple and covered in thorns. Apparently, it kills infection, but burns like fire.

Eventually, a whistle is blow and we move to knives and swords. Here, I practice with a girl from 2. An old woman gracefully shows us some common stances for defense or offense. Then we do a few mock fights with wooden swords. I am not bad, but she tends to win. Then we learn how to carve certain animals and fish with a knife. When Peeta trains me, he shows how to sharpen the blade with rocks and best carry the weapon. Mostly, we only fight. He is not very good.

At one o'clock, the sessions end. We are fed breads from different districts with cold meats and strange cheeses.

Back in the apartment, we are rushed straight to the salon. I am bathed in strong scented soaps, then a team fixes my hair the same way it was last night by Wyatt. I am surprised that these few steps take nearly four hours. Again, I am given a robe to wear to Wyatt's room where it is taken. Tonight, though, Wyatt is already waiting for me. He smiles and takes a suit from the closet. It is simple with dress shoes, slacks, a button-up shirt, a suit coat, and a tie. The only significant part to this is that it is completely gold.

"Do you like it?" He asks as he helps me put it on.

"It looks great," I reply.

"Not as flashy as last night, but this is going to be a formal affair," he says

"What exactly is happening tonight?" I ask.

"Well, this is just a party for the tributes and government officials. They want you all to meet so you can form alliances and maybe even get a sponsor of two," he informs me.

That is when I remember the advice about a date.

"A date!" I yell randomly. "I forgot to ask Elisabeth!"

Wyatt just laughs. "Oh, the girl from last night? From 4?" I nod. "I'll send her a message," he offers as he finishes tying the tie.

I watch as he types into a lap top perched on his bed.

Quickly, a reply comes.

"You'll be taking her. Doubling with Asher and Elisabeth's partner Emily."

At six thirty, our entire team arrives to meet the District 4 team. Warmly, each person greets each other. Thank goodness for that. All of the stylists and mentors will be going to a documentary meeting tonight, but the escorts will be at the President's party which I have learned will be in her Mansion.

I hug Elisabeth as a sign of greeting, and Asher shakes Emily's hand. She does seem very interested in him. My date wears a blue dress with sea shell patterns sewn into it. Her partner wears an almost identical outfit, but in green. Effie instructs us to join hands. I grab my date's hand with my right, and my partner's with my left. We step outside into a crowd of reporters, city guards, and just citizens that want to see us. I cannot wave, only smile and call out "Thank you!" "Hello!" "You too!"

We get into a black limousine, apparently not going with the other tributes, and begin to drive. We pass the city in a hurry, despite the traffic. I realize that there is a police escort, and will only have a few minutes here. Effie and the other escort, whose name I learn is Barabbas, give us advice. Never touch our hair; it has been designed not to move anyway. Always smile, unless someone brings you tragic news. Be with another tribute at all time, preferably our date. I have next to no time to speak with Elisabeth, so basically do not know her.

Once we arrive at the Mansion, guards quickly take us inside. I see the home, barely changed, and realize just how much I do miss it. The dark carpets, marble walls, fresh smell, beautiful paintings, and elaborate carvings call to me. We are led to the main ball room where several tables sit around a dance floor.

"Please be seated," a servant says, waving toward a table for four.

"Good luck," Effie giggles in my ear, leaving with Barabbas.

I sit at the small, round table with Elisabeth on my left, and Asher on my right. We chat with small talk as other tributes and officials arrive. We complement each other's outfits, discuss training, and speak of the decoration of the room. Mostly, we just try to avoid talking about the Games because it is impossible that we will all live it.

After a few minutes, dinner begins with a salad covered in many fancy fruit dressings. Then we have soup filled with small shrimp and bits of fish. A honey-roasted pheasant is served to each, with mashed potatoes and steamed carrots on the side. For dessert, a cake I do not recognize is served; it tastes of berries and sugar. Then comes the dancing.

As the President's grandson I had been to many balls and danced the waltz many times, but never with a partner as good as Lissie, as she prefers to be called. She dances swiftly, but with a graceful characteristic, as though she is gliding.

"So tell me about you," I suggest in the middle of a very slow song.

She tells me of her life. Her three younger sisters, father actually sentenced to prison, how nobody had visited her to say goodbye. When she begins to talk about her life before the war, tears come rolling.

"Oh, it's okay, Lissie. You don't have to go on," I say quietly.

She lays her head on my shoulder and I watch her curls fall into their original place.

"I'm sorry," she whispers. "I'm so emotional."

"No," I try to sooth here, "I shouldn't have asked that far."

By the time the song ends, the tears are gone and her eyes have nearly returned to normal. We begin to mingle, leaving Asher and Emily on the dance floor. The first person that speaks to us is the girl from District I had worked with earlier in the day. She was very friendly, but Lissie seemed to have something against her, and we soon moved on. Next, we were stopped by a man named Jeremy. He told us he was the Secretary of Finance, and was hoping to sponsor two or three teams.

"Well we would both appreciate your support," I encourage.

"Oh, yes and our partners would be very grateful as well," Elisabeth adds.

He tells us we will be in his mind when he makes a decision and we are pulled aside again. This time, it is Asher and Emily.

"How're you guys liking this?" I ask

"James," Asher says more seriously than I had expected, "We are needed for a minute."

Emily takes Elisabeth by the hand and leads her away. I wave goodbye, then turn on Asher. "What's going on?"

"I need to speak with you," a woman's voice answers my question. President Paylor walks toward me. I am surprised to see her. I realize it is her party, but I have not seen her all night.

I nod and follow her out of the room with Asher by my side. We walk through several corridors and up two flights of stairs to a room that I know too well. The President's Office is open with high ceilings and plush carpets. Upon entering, I feel relieved that Paylor has made several changes to the room, and very few things remind me of my grandfather's reign. She sits behind a large wooden desk, and motions for us to take a seat in large, plush, purple chairs. We do.

"Your stylists tell me that you know of our little plan," she states.

"Yes," Asher speaks, "And we both fully support you, but I really don't think there is a lot we can do."

"That is where you would be wrong," Paylor smiles. "I need tributes like you to watch the mentors and escorts. I have small influences over the Gamemakers, but only you see these people on a daily basis."

"But, madam president, our mentors are completely on your side, and our escort seems to simply want to do her job," I reply. "Surely you have others in mind to help you?"

"Effie Trinket is suspected of activity in the Games Gang, an underground society loyal to President Snow and the former government," she pauses. "And I cannot trust any other tributes. None of their stylists are comfortable with informing them."

This surprises me the most. Effie could never be part of anything like that. And why wouldn't they trust Elisabeth? Even Emily seems honest.

"I am trying my hardest, boys," the president says glumly. "I really am, but my powers are not as extensive as they were for Presidents Snow and Coin. James, if you can, try to get information about Games Gang from Miss Trinket. After all, you are their leader's grandson. Asher, please speak with Miss Everdeen. I believe she is with us, but after the Coin incident, many of my advisors doubt her. Please find her true intentions."

We nod simultaneously.

"In the mean time," she says more lightly, "Keep up the good work. The polls show you two as the Capitol's favorite team."


	5. Chapter 5 ItCouple

The rest of the night passes quickly. I enjoy my time with Elisabeth; she is so nice and overly beautiful. But I cannot stop thinking about what the president said. I so desperately want to help her end the Hunger Games, but how will I ever be of any service? And I really do not believe that Effie, my friendly escort, could possibly be an enemy of the government that left her alive, after everything she did in the past.

When we arrive back at the Training Center around midnight, I dedicate my time to Elisabeth for a few minutes. She has my undivided attention. Tributes must be in their apartments by 12:30, but cannot go to each other's living spaces. Asher takes Emily straight to her room, but Elisabeth and I take a seat on one of the couches in the empty lobby.

"I had a lot of fun tonight," she says. "I even forgot about the Games for a while."

I have made the mistake of staring into her eyes. They have changed color, and reflect the blue of her dress, but are still amazingly beautiful. It was a mistake because I cannot look away and have trouble getting the right words to come out.

"You're really pretty," comes out of my mouth. Instantly, I feel like an idiot and want to kill my tongue for saying such a thing.

She just giggles. "Thank you," she says smiling brightly. "I could say the same to you."

"Thanks." She really thinks I am attractive!

And suddenly there is silence between us with an unsaid conversation being spoken.

_Lissie, I'm really glad you went with me._

_ I'm really glad you asked me, James. Will you kiss me?_

So I do. I kiss her softly, for just a moment before slowly pulling away. She grins instantly.

I want to kiss her again but a guard walks through the room. "To your rooms, tributes," he commands.

I lead her by the hand to the elevator. As soon as the doors shut, she wraps her arms around my waist and pulls in close to kiss me. I am caught off guard for a moment, but soon wrap my arms around her, too. Our lips are still together when the doors open on the fourth floor. I hear Emily giggling, and Elisabeth pulls away reluctantly.

"Goodnight," she tells me.

"Goodnight," I reply

Back in my room, Asher bombs me with questions. He wants to know what happened, so I answer honestly. I tell the entire story from the time he left us until she left me. He is giddy with interest and refuses to stop teasing me about it.

"James has a girlfriend," he mocks.

"What are we, five?" I retort. At first he looks hurt, but then we both end up laughing.

After changing clothes, we head to bed.

Today – Tributes' Day Out

Final Hunger Games – 11 Days

I notice in the mirror that the star taking up most of my cheek is still there.

Breakfast is the same, nothing abnormal, until Wyatt decides to talk. "So, James, one of the District 4 stylists sent me a message last night," he says teasingly.

"Oh, yeah?" I pretend to be oblivious. "Discussing some matching clothes?"

"No, not clothes," he grins evilly, "But maybe we should start thinking about wedding outfits."

This makes Effie spit out the sip of juice she has just taken. Katniss laughs loudly. Peeta just smiles and demands details. I try to just say I had a good time with Elisabeth and that we talked afterwards, but soon I am persuaded into telling them about my kisses.

Sarah and Katniss shriek with girly joy, Peeta winks at me, Wyatt laughs, and Effie runs out to make a phone call to Barabbas. Well no more hiding that.

In the training center, Peeta takes me to Knots and Traps, a station with endless supplies of rope. The instructor shows us how to tie some simple knots that will hold something tightly or apply pressure to a bleeding wound. I am working with a girl from District 3, and neither of us is very good so it takes quite a while to get just a couple of knots done. We learn a simple trap for hunting small animals like rabbits and squirrels. Then Peeta has just a little time to show me more advanced knots, but I never even complete one.

"Go to archery," Peeta instructs. "Katniss is going to meet you there."

And she does. Turns out, she and Peeta switched tributes for this session because she is an expert with a bow and arrow. The instructor shows me and Emily how to hold the bow and shoot. I am decent, but Emily is outstanding. Then Katniss shows me how to shoot a gun, a talent she learned in the military. She also shows me to throw a knife, which is extremely easy for me, but Emily seems to have trouble when her mentor tries to show her.

Lunch is just the same as the day before, with different breads, meats, and cheeses. But after, we go the apartment to meet Effie, not the salon as I had predicted.

"What are we doing today, Effie?" I ask.

"Oh, it is very exciting," she says. "The president wants the tributes to get a final day of fun in the Capitol. She has instructed that we let you all out in the city,"

I get excited thinking about a day with Elisabeth. "You mean we can go wherever we want?" I ask.

"Well, not quite," she replies. "We have to keep the partners in certain sections, so that you are away from your family and other tributes. But, yes, you will be set free in your section."

Even though I will not be able to spend the day with the District 4 tributes, I am still excited about a fun afternoon just for me. Wyatt and Sarah have prepared matching outfits for Asher and me, again. Tennis shoes, blue jeans, and tight white t-shirts with a single star on the chest to match the color of the stars on our cheeks. They remind us that it will be a publicity opportunity.

As we are about to step into the elevator, Effie stops us to hand over two plastic cards. She tells us that they can be used for any expense and it will be charged to the Capitol government. Then, Katniss stops us again.

"You need to meet us," she says, indicating Peeta and herself, "At High Top at six o'clock for dinner. Understand?"

By half past two in the afternoon we stand in Section 12, the limited part of the city we are allowed in. Luckily, this section holds the President's Mansion, so I am used to the surroundings and know what there is to do. First thing, we head to a 3D arcade. These have only been in the Capitol for a couple of years, but are a smash hit. You select your game and are taken into a virtual reality to play. Asher suggests some war games, saying that it will help us in the arena. Personally, I do not want to think about the Games, but realize I must, so we begin a few fun rounds.

We pretend to be rebels in the middle of a battle against Peacekeepers in the sewers. Then in Districts 2 and 12. Finally, we play a round in the Mansion and I have a hard time here, so I recommend we leave. By this time, the press has been informed that tributes are scouring the city and people are searching specifically for team 12. They find us.

"James! Asher!" Scream nearly a dozen people as they run toward us, each carrying a recorder, camera, or notepad. Pushing each other, they ask us questions that we never get the opportunity to answer because another question is asked by another person. Finally, I decide there needs to be a method to the madness.

"You," I say loudly pointing to a small reporter in the back of the crowd. "You will ask the questions, please."

She seems so excited that she has been chosen, and I guess that this is one of her first stories.

"What are you doing today?" She asks.

"Well I'm just hanging out with my best bud," I reply, putting an arm around Asher's shoulder. He grins.

"Just boys being boys," he adds. "We hit the arcade and now I want to show James a cool mall."

As the reporters write, the girl asks another question. "Rumor has it that you two are inseparable." That seems to be a stretch of the imagination since we just met a few days ago, but I play along. "When did this friendship start?"

"Um," I say, pretending to think back. "Probably ten years ago. My grandfather always worked with his dad on improving our city, so we saw each other a lot."

"And inseparable is an understatement," Asher says in a boyish voice. Photo opportunity. We wrap our arms around the other in an over-the-top bear hug and smile for the camera which clicks several times. About this time, a crowd begins to form.

"One last question," I say.

"There is one," says the reporter shyly. "You two have been labeled the stars of the Hunger Games after your performance at the opening parade. Another rumor says you may be adding co-stars?"

My face turns bright red and the camera clicks again. Luckily, Asher has me covered.

"James is quite the ladies man," he tells the crowd. Then he pats my back. "Elisabeth, a girl representing 4, caught his eyes after the parade and now he can't get his mind off her."

"I-" I try to object, but Asher just places his other hand over my mouth to continue.

"In fact," he grins at me, "We caught them in a kissing frenzy last night at the Center."

My face must be the color of a beat, I am so embarrassed. Many of the people in the crowd whistle or cheer. I know he is pulling off a stunt, so I try to sound teasingly mad, "Thanks a ton, Ash. We better go."

We lock arms like we are still in preschool and skip off to a nearby mall. The rest off our afternoon is spent here: playing games, shopping, eating, and just messing around. At six in the evening, I remember that we are to have dinner with the mentors, so we make a mad dash for the restaurant, holding hands and waving any time there is a camera around.

When we get to High Top, my favorite diner, the clock shows that is two minutes past time. We immediately see Peeta and Katniss in a corner sitting next to each other at a rectangular table. We take a seat across from them.

"Seen the news?" Peeta asks, pointing to a television in the corner.

On the screen, video clips are playing one after another of me and Asher. The parade, window appearance, interview, even our run here. In the background, a woman is peaking.

"Known as the Capitol's 'it-couple,' these two were literally an overnight sensation. But all fun aside, one of our little friends may be in a real relationship. Snow is rumored to be in a pre-relationship with Elisabeth Homes, the daughter of former Chief Peacekeeper Jonathan Homes." I stop listening.

"What does Effie think?" Asher asks.

"No doubt she's the one that tipped them off about James and Lissie, so she has to be thrilled at that," Katniss snickers. "And she absolutely beams every time someone talks about the 'Stars of the Hunger Games' or the 'it-couple.'"

"And it really helps that Katniss is your mentor," Peeta chimes in.

"It's you that everyone loves," Katniss says agitated.

"The entire country is crazy about both of you," I mediate.

We learn that there was no real point to meeting for dinner, just to get to know each other. We learn that the two are getting married a mere three weeks after the Games start. We are both invited. This brings up the painful thought in my mind that I may not make it to the wedding. I may be dead. If I survive, I am determined to make it to the ceremony.

We eat cheeseburgers, my favorite of all foods. French fries and soda are also on the table. After dinner, our mentors take us to a play. As we walk to the theater, many teenage citizens want all four autographs and we gladly give them.

The play is extremely boring; something about a love triangle in District 12, and I ignore most of it. At eleven in the evening, we walk out of the grand building, say our goodbyes to our mentors, and head off down the main avenue searching for some dessert. Every chance we get, we sign pictures or pause for a picture.

As we are standing outside a small café, trying to decide if the cake in the display case looks any good, a person runs straight into me, knocking me on top of Asher and sending herself to the ground. A photographer stops to take our picture lying on top of each other on the side walk, and then we rise to help up the lady that ran into me. When we do, I recognize Effie. Her hair and makeup are a mess, as though she has not fixed herself for days, and she appears to be drunk.

"Effie?" I say curiously.

"Oh, hello darling," she slurs her words together, patting my cheek. "Any idea where there's more wine?"

"Maybe we should take her in?" Asher offers. I agree.

We lead her to the very last table in the shop and order three coffees from the waitress. While we wait, I begin to remember Paylor's instructions. After the drinks have arrived, I begin my interrogation of the drunken woman.

"So what were you doing tonight?" I ask.

"Some friends went out," she replies casually.

"Not the Games Gang?" I ask tentatively. Asher looks at me, comprehending my plan.

"Lord, no," she laughs. "I hate being anywhere around those people."

My eyes grow large, but I quickly conceal the surprise. "So you are a part of the Gang?"

"Doesn't Paylor tell you anything at those secret meetings she pulls you away to?" Effie asks. When she sees both of our faces, surprise less hidden than a moment ago, she laughs again. "It wasn't exactly a secret that you ran off with her last night. Anyway, Plutarch told me to join the club. Wanted to keep tabs on them or something. Always giving me fake information to pass along."

I look straight to Asher who obviously thinks the same things I do. Another unspoken conversation is had.

_If Paylor knew about the fake information, she wouldn't be asking us to find out._

_ Do you think it's real?_

_ Not a clue, but she'll want to know._

We pay for the coffees, and help Effie out to the street where we ask a cab driver to take her back to the Training Center. I wonder if it is just coincidence that the President's Mansion is in our section of the town on the same night that we get the information she wants.

We take a fast walk three blocks to the Mansion, stopping once for a picture and twice for signatures. But soon, we stand side by side outside the stately manor. I buzz the call button beside the gates.

"Yes?" Comes a gruff man's voice.

"This is James Snow and Asher Mason. We need to speak with President Paylor immediately," I say into the speaker.

"Please wait," says the voice.

We wait outside for several minutes, but nobody comes.

"Do you think they forgot?" Asher asks.

As if on cue, the wide font doors open in the distance open. Two men come walking down the path, one carrying something large and bulky.

"Hello, gentlemen," calls the taller of the two. "I am Secretary Plutarch Heavensby, and I am afraid you must leave now."

"We really must speak with the president, sir," says Asher.

"I'm afraid that will not be happening," says the shorter of the men. I can now see that he is holding a gun, pointing it at us. "Goodbye now."


	6. Chapter 6 Energy

That night, my sleep is interrupted by dreams of the man with the gun. Over and over he shoots Asher and me. I wake up, fall back asleep, and live it all over again. At one point, I dream that a large group of tributes is chasing me through the President's Mansion carrying huge swords and guns. I look back at them only to see Elisabeth throw a knife straight at my forehead.

I wake and lie still in the dark room, reminding myself that it was just a dream-that Lissie would never do that. Or would she? For the first time, I remember that we cannot both win the Games. We can never have a happily ever after.

Light from the city below comes in through the glass wall, so that I can see. For a few minutes, I stare at the ceiling, trying to think of ways around our separation, but simply cannot.

Suddenly, I realize something large against my right side. Panicking, I quickly turn my head, but only see Asher. He has pressed against me, one arm thrown over my chest. I force my heart to slow, and then turn my head again to look at the clock. It is almost three in the morning.

Eventually, Asher turns over, and I am free to move around. Since I do not think I can sleep again, I decide to go find a small snack. Slowly, I slip out from under the cover, replacing them so that my partner is warm. I slowly cross the room and am sure to quietly shut the door so that he is not disturbed.

In the living room, I find the table has a pitcher of milk and tray of pastries waiting to be eaten. I walk over and take an apple cookie. After it is completely gone, I fill a glass from the nearby cabinet with cold milk and sip it slowly while sitting at the table in the dark room.

"Couldn't sleep?" Wyatt startles me.

"No," I reply quietly.

"I something wrong, James?" He asks sitting next to me and grabbing a miniature banana pie.

I remember that he has also been given an assignment by the president. "I need to talk to Paylor," I blurt out.

"Has something come up?" He asks. "She told me not to bother her unless something major came to light."

"I'm sure," I say confidently. "And I need to be the one to tell her.

That day and the next few are filled with parties and gatherings. Wyatt plans fancy gold outfits each day that match the silver of Ash's. I escort Elisabeth to each one, sometimes with Asher and Emily, but sometimes just the two of us. Each night, we impress sponsors and the press (I even get a few chances to keep up the bromance with Asher), then we return to the Training Center and head to the roof where she has discovered a garden. There we can talk and kiss. I learn about her fears of the Hunger Games, how bad she feels about her previous joy in watching. I also learn that she has had a crush on me for a few years now. While I do not share these things with my roommate, he knows that we are spending time together and teases me about being with an 'older woman.'

In training I learn how to use poison, start fires, camouflage myself, protect myself in hand-to-hand combat, use medical remedies, and swim. One day, the sign outside my window reads:

Today – President's Gift Concert

Final Hunger Games – Seven Days

After training all morning, and going to the salon, I return to Wyatt's suite where I am surprised he is waiting for me.

As he pulls yet another outfit from the closet, he speaks in a hushed voice, "President Paylor has assigned the tributes seats at tonight's concert. You will be in the seat on her left. Whatever you need to say, you have to tell her then."

I nod to show that I agree.

"Good," he smiles. "Now, tonight all of the stylists are doing a matching theme."

He shows me a ridiculous silver robe covered in golden stars.

"You have got to be kidding," I scoff

"Everyone will wear one," he reassures me.

As I allow him to put the ugly robe on me, my mind drifts to Elisabeth. I wander what she will look like in her blue robe. She always wears blue. I am sure she will be just as beautiful as always.

I remember our morning together. I had just finished at a nutrition station where a boy from 11 and I had memorized the necessities for the arena. Peeta took me to a small door at the far end of the room.

"You're going to be in History next," he had said. "You have three hours to watch videos from other Games. Learn lethal strategies, or how to get sponsors."

"Aren't you coming?" I asked as he walked away.

"There's nothing I can teach you in there," he shrugged.

So I entered the room alone where my training partner was already waiting. Her face lit up as I entered. Elisabeth was sitting on a plush red couch in front of a large television hung on the wall.

"Hello beautiful," I said, taking a seat next to her.

"I hope you don't mind," she had said, "But I asked Annie to set the TV for some important Games." Annie was her mentor. Only four Victors were mentors: mine, Asher's, hers, and one of the girls from District 3 had a man named Beetee.

We spent three hours together watching the videos in a dark room, almost like normal teenagers. She had curled up against me and I stroked her hair throughout the time. Only after they had all played and our time was up did I give her a goodbye kiss.

"James?" Wyatt returns my time to the present.

We head to the living room where our entire team has assembled; men in tuxedos, women in dresses. Effie tells us that this is supposed the most formal affair for tributes, a personal gift to the tributes from our nation's leader.

A car takes us to the city's entertainment district and we stop in front of the large Capitol Theater I have visited many times. The place is made completely out of marble on the outside, with intricate carvings everywhere. Inside, Asher and I are lead by an attendant to the front row of seats where all of the other tributes are sitting. I wave at Lissie, she waves back, and then I sit and the view of her is blocked.

The concert begins almost instantly. A large orchestra is playing slow and loud, a soft and beautiful sound.

"Hello," President Paylor whispers to me as she takes the seat next to me, the last one before the large isle. "Is this seat taken?"

"Reserved for you, madam," I say casually.

She allows the orchestra to continue before a group of singers with angelic voices begins. I am very surprised her guards are not with her, but it must be because of our special meeting. After about an hour, she speaks again, "Your stylist tells me you have a bit of useful information?"

"Yes," I say just loud enough for her to hear. "It's about Effie Trinket, as you asked." I go into full detail on the story Effie told us. How we found her drunk in the streets. What she told us about Plutarch Heavensbee. Everything.

"Are you sure, Mister Snow?" She asks. "This is a very serious accusation."

"That is exactly what my escort told me," I reply.

After that, we spend the rest of the three-hour concert without a word. At the end, I wish her a good night before a mass of guards escorts her away. I nudge Asher in the side to wake him and we leave.

Today – Training Scores

Final Hunger Games – Six Days

After the usual morning routine of a shower and breakfast, Peeta and Katniss take Asher and I to the lobby where all of the tributes have gathered.

"Have you thought about what you're going to do for your score?" Peeta asks me.

I panic. I had completely forgotten about the scoring. Every year, every tribute is given three minutes to impress the Gamemakers. Afterwards, they score everyone out of 12 to predict who will win. I feel like fainting.

"Peeta…" I begin

"That's what I figured," he sighs. "Use the sword a couple of times, then do some hand fighting."

All of the tributes are called in the order they were drawn, making me last. Wonderful. I have plenty of time to think about how awfully I will do. I have spent so much time building up my publicity, focusing on Paylor's mission, and flirting with Elisabeth, my training has slacked. I realize just how crucial, even fatal, this could be in the Games.

"James Snow," Cresta says.

She leads me into the training room using the elevator.

"James Snow," she announces to the three in the balcony.

After she leaves, I bow to the Gamemakers and head straight to the swords. I feel a sudden surge of energy fill me. I swing the sword with surprising ease, hitting the dummy with surprising force. After a few dummies are done for, I head to the fighting station and press the red button that releases robotic opponents into the room. I punch one, then another. Somehow, I take out seven. And then a bell rings to tell me that the session is over. I bow to the Makers, and leave through the elevator feeling really good about what has happened.

Somehow, the entire government failed to plan any huge event for the evening, so we hang out if the apartment all evening. First, we are in the living room with Effie as she drones on about some party she plans to have the first day of the Games. She tells me and Asher that she will also have a memorial ceremony arranged for us when our time comes.

_Thanks for the confidence._

Luckily, this infuriates both mentors which starts a huge arguments. When the stylists hear the commotion and get involved, I motion that the tributes should leave. We go to our bedroom and watch TV there.

"How do you think you did, Ash?" I ask.

"I wish I knew," he replies. "I tried swimming and archery, but I should have thrown a knife. You?"

"I thought I was going to screw the whole thing up," I recall, "But there was some strange force there. I hope I did at least decent."

A couple of hours watching the news and the five minute announcement scrolls across the screen. We decide it is time to return to the living room where we find the team gathered. Effie seems to be avoiding any conversation with the others, telling me she was unanimously scolded. The room only seats six, so I sit on the floor of the plush couch between Asher and Peeta's feet.

Silence as the scores begin. They start at District 1, and move up. At four I am excited to see that Emily and Elisabeth both get 8's. Then we go a few minutes and Asher's face pops onto the screen. 7. Not bad at all, but not the best either. He seems hurt by this, almost on the verge of tears. Sarah reaches from her chair and grabs his hand. I tap his foot.

Now it is my turn and a picture of me, smiling luckily, is pulled up. I feel like it is taking much longer for my number to arrive than any other. 10! How in the world?

The entire team cheers for me. I am tied for the top score with the girl from 3 that has Beetee as a mentor.


	7. Chapter 7 Final Gift

"James," Effie says excitedly, "What on earth did you do?"

"I just swung a sword and hit a few dummies," I reply, still surprised.

"Why didn't you tell me you were so gifted in those areas?" She asks, still happy. "We could have made some publicity from it."

Asher remains depressed about his score the rest of the evening until, as we are lying in bed, I speak.

"You did really good," I say.

"Not as good as you," he replies gloomily.

"You can't let the Gamemakers get you down," I remind him. "Imagine how awful it would be if you let them depress you for every bad thought they had. After all, they're willing to kill us."

"James, I don't think you realize this means you chances of getting sponsors go down," he says. He is right, I have not considered that. We are partners, so they will look at both of us. But he was still in the upper half of the scores. I guess it is expected that Capitol tributes score low. But a thought comes to me on how to remind him this is not over.

I reach for the TV remote on our night stand and turn the television to the Hunger Games channel. They are finishing talking about scores and soon go to a segment called 'Time as a Tribute' where they review what certain tributes are doing. A woman speaks.

"Our it-couple is at it again," she says gladly. "Both District 12 tributes, Asher Mason and James Snow, received their scores in the top 50 percent of scores tonight, Snow tying for first." I turn it off. It would have helped if they had not mentioned that last part about me, but I think I get my point across to him.

"We are still the stars of these Games," I remind him and I can just barely make out a smile on his face in the dark.

The next few days are spent with Effie and the mentors, figuring out how to get sponsors and what we will do at the final interview. Once or twice a day, our escort releases a statement to the press that we make up. "No one touches my man." Ahser says about me. "He's all mine." The caption to a picture of me leaning on his shoulder. She even wants a serious one. "While I do love Asher, I must say there is somebody else who has my eye. Sorry ladies, I'm taken."

We decide to play up separate ideas in our interviews, and coordinate ate with Barnabas. It is planned that Elisabeth will speak only of me, hoping that from a female, it will bring both teams sponsors. Since Asher goes before me, he will talk about our bromance and Katniss suggests throwing in a small section about his brothers (later, I catch him crying because he feels sorry to leave them). I will go last, playing up both sides, and trapping the hearts of the city with hints that the Hunger Games will ruin my life.

By evening, we are still at public gatherings. Several parties, including a carnival that the entire town, with the exception of our families, is invited to. And I continue to meet with Elisabeth on the roof each night, where the curfew is less strictly enforced. One night as she kisses me good night, I say the stupidest thing yet:

"Do you think it's possible to fall in love this quickly?"

She does not laugh, does not even look disgusted. She simple answers, "I was already in love, just waiting for you to join me."

One morning I awake to read the sign:

Today – Final Interviews

Final Hunger Games – One Day

The entire morning seems rushed. Effie has an entire team of reporters she talks to on the phone all at once. Katniss and Peeta are trying to give us final tips that seem futile (sit up straight). Wyatt and Sarah are nowhere to be found.

Finally, after lunch, which is sandwiches every day, the stylists arrive.

"How are you two feeling?" Wyatt asks us.

"Nervous," I say.

"Sick," replies Asher.

"That, too," I try to be funny.

I am taken to the salon. During my bath, I finally work up the nerve to ask the Styling Assistant when the star on my cheek will come off.

"When you return from the arena," he answers coldly, like it is something obvious. "And then, only if Wyatt permits.

Today there is make up again, only this time it is on my face and torso, so I know I will be shirtless. As is tradition by now, I walk to Wyatt's room, hand over my robe to the prep team, and wait for him.

When he arrives, he seems excited, so I must assume there will be special effects.

"Are you ready, James?" He asks seriously.

"No, but I don't think I ever will be," I say.

He dresses me into a tight pair of black jeans, the exact shade of my hair, which are painted with gold and silver stars. I am also given a pair of shoes he calls 'converse' which are the same color as the pants with the same decoration.A golden crown is the finishing touch. I find the outfit to be hardly flattering.

"What're we going for with this one?" I inquire.

"I figure you've appealed enough to the sponsors, so tonight you're going to win the hearts of the citizens."

"In this?" I half-laugh.

"Let's face it James, sexy is in. You're in shape and a good looking kid. This is what they want," he assures me.

In the mirror I see how I have changed. My stomach, chest, and back are covered by a single ring of gold stars going diagonally down from my right shoulder. The stars in my hair have been replaced. Wyatt hands me two bracelets, one silver, the other gold. Each is a chain of stars connected by a thin metal wire.

"When you stand up after the interview, through the silver one straight up. It is crucial that they go straight, do not send them into the crowd," he instructs.

_OK?_

All of the tributes gather in the lobby, waiting for instructions from our escorts. All of the mentors and stylists have been sent to their seats. I leave Asher, who is dressed exactly like me but in silver, and approach Elisabeth who is standing with Emily. She talks quietly and looks nervous. Lissie runs into me, and I wrap her in my arms.

"What's wrong, gorgeous?" I ask, concerned

"It's our last night," she whispers.

"Don't cry, dear," I whisper back. "I'll meet you on the roof at nine."

"Promise me," she requests.

"Even if it kills me."

At five minutes until seven, the escorts call us into a line, lead by Effie. District 1 in front; 12 in back. I am the very last person in line.

"Good luck," I whisper to Asher. "I think we look sexy."

Even though I am behind him, I see his black hair flip as he laughs.

We walk through several corridors and then we are instantly in the open air, on a stage erected over-night by a crew. Lights shine on us and we all cheer and wave. Several people near the front hold up signs with Asher and my face or name. We sit in a semi-circle in stiff chairs behind two plush, purple chairs. A man I recognize as the Secretary of Communications walks on stage.

"Welcome, everyone!" He yells into thunderous applause. "And a special welcome to our tributes!"

He introduces the first girl and the three minute interviews begin. When he makes it to the girl from 3 that got a 10, I learn her name is Jamica. She is tall and blonde. Soon after, Emily gives a cutie interview that receives several sounds of endearment from the crowd. Then Elizabeth is up.

She talks about a boy that she is in love with, who is helping her through the stress of a game.

"And who is this special boy?" Asks Plutarch.

She turns to me, the suspended microphones still picking her up, "It's the star of these Games, James Snow."

Her interview ends extremely well, with the loudest response yet. Then we have to wait a while before Asher goes. As he speaks, I am sure about me quite a bit, I begin to get nervous. I am used to cameras and interviews, but this is the biggest crowd yet. In fact, I notice that there are more people here than ever before and wonder if people have come from the districts to watch.

Suddenly, there is clapping and cheering, telling me Asher has done very well. As we pass, I give him a high five which, apparently, deserve cheering. I take my seat and Plutarch begins.

"So, James, you seem to be quite popular this year. How is it to be part of the Capitol's it-couple?"

"I love it!" I wink at Plutarch. "But you know it's even better who I get to be in the couple with." Then I turn to the crowd. "Don't you all love him?" They roar. "Not as much as me, though."

"Wow, you sure are the charmer," he laughs heartily. "Miss Elisabeth seems quite taken by you. Can you confirm for us that this is your lady friend we have all heard so much about?"

"I can," I reply gently now. "I am just as taken by her."

"When did this start?" He asks.

"I am sure you all remember the parade nearly two weeks ago. Well, right after that we just hit it off. Now, I love her."

It takes a few seconds to quiet the crowd, then our host continues, "Well how do you do it knowing that this has to end in the arena?"

A tear slips my eyes, and while I am sure everyone behinds me thinks it is fake, the sound of the crowd tell me it is real. The people of the city are correct. "We aren't taking it too well," I reply, a little choked. "But love always wins."

"That it does," he says seriously. "May I ask a final question?" As if I am going to day 'no.'

"Please," I answer, wiping the tear away.

"From my experience as a Gamemaker, I know that this will be your last time with your love before the arena." He obviously does not know about the roof. "Would you like to give her a final gift?"

I smile appreciatively. "If you wouldn't mind."

"Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome back Elisabeth Homes from District 4," says he says warmly. The people briefly clap, and then there is silence.

I meet Lissie at the front of the stage. She looks wonderful. A slim, royal blue dress hits her at the knees. Earrings of the matching color dangle from her ears. Glitter covers her face and straight hair.

"Hi," she laughs, choking back tears.

"Hello, amazing," I reply. "I have a gift for you. So that you remember me, no matter what happens in the arena." I take off the gold bracelet and place it on her wrist.

"It's beautiful," she gets out just before the tears slip.

I put my arms around her and give a slow, short kiss before pulling away and pulling her into my body, her tears running onto my shoulder.

"And that concludes our program. Please tune in tomorrow at noon for the live broadcasting of the opening of the final Hunger Games!"

The tributes begin to file out and I know this is the time for my other bracelet. In one swift motion, I take the silver string of stars from my wrist into my palm and throw them straight up into the air. I notice that the large screen that had displayed the symbol of the country all evening now displays a picture of me and Asher from the night Effie knocked us onto the ground. We are there, smiling crazily. As my bracelet reaches the middle of the screen, it explodes into a glorious series of gold and silver fireworks.

The whole city bursts into applause, cheers, and a few even try to get on the stage. I desperately wish that picture was of me and Lissie, but now I can be alone with her.

We spend the next few hours on the roof, watching the parties below. At first, she sits in my lap and cries on my shoulder. Then speaks.

"I'm so nervous. What are we going to do in there?"

I think about it for a minute. "Once we're in there, we run for each other. Just run away from the cornucopia. I'll find you."

"Emily and Asher?" She asks.

"They can come, too," I tell her gently.

She cries a little more so I tell her, "I love you."

"I love you, too."

When the attendant finds us, we are laying on the ground, her on top of me, kissing. He tells us we have to leave and it is the hardest goodbye yet.

In the morning, Asher and I get showered and dressed silently. Then we hug, still wordlessly. During our embrace, I make the worst realization since I was reaped. I cannot save both my partner and the girl I love.

I had been prepared to win with him before I met her, but since then I have been preparing myself to give up in order for her to live. Now I am faced with a choice. Any other person may choose Elisabeth, because of my deep love for her and longing to be together. But, it is not that simple. Asher is my friend, a close friend, and I do love him. Not in the way I do Elisabeth, but I still do.

I force myself to push the thought from my head by reading the sign on the building outside my window. It reads only three words:

Happy Hunger Games!

I feel a tear run down my face, and one come from Asher. Slowly, we make our way to the living room where five mournful faces are waiting.

"Good luck boys," Effie says more emotionally than I imagined was possible from her. "You have been two of the best tributes I could have asked for. May the odds be ever in your favor." Then she runs from the room crying.

Sarah gives me a brief hug before Wyatt takes me into his arms. "Mentors will take you this year, not stylists," he tells us. "Be safe, James. You can win this is you try. Don't let emotion beat you."

I know he is talking about Elisabeth, but I do not know how to reply other than, "Thank you for everything, Wyatt."

"I'll see you soon," he whispers into my ear as a tear rushes down his cheek.

"Ready?" Peeta asks. I nod. Asher does as well. Both of us are lying.

We take the elevator, all four of us, to the roof where a hover craft floats above. Asher and I are instructed to grab the two ladders. When I do, I am instantly frozen there as I am lifted into the large ship. As I take my seat across from my partner, our mentors appear and sit next to us. All of the other seats are full, so I assume all of the tributes are with us. Unfortunately, I cannot find Elisabeth and I quickly notice that none of the girl tributes are present. They must be elsewhere.

A woman approaches me. "Your left arm, please."  
I do as she instructs, but am surprised when she holds up a syringe. She informs me that it is just a tracking device for the Gamemakers. When it is injected, the pain is searing, but leaves me soon. The entire ride is silent, nobody speaking a word, not even mentors. I feel awful knowing that we can never be in this exact group again. At least ten of us must die. It makes me want to throw up.

After an undeterminable amount of time, I feel the craft lower and see the sliding metal doors open. We walk out silently, each tribute following their mentor, all of which seem to know where to go. We walk across a small clearing in the woods, leading the pack. And into what appears to be a small shack. Inside, I see that it is actually just a shelter over a flight of stairs that take us underground. Peeta and Katniss lead us down a long, dark hallway into a room that is hardly better.

It is bright and large, but looks too sterile. Asher begins to sob uncontrollably and it causes me to start crying, too. Katniss and Peeta each take their tribute into their arms. I cry into Peeta's black mentor shirt and he has an arm around my back, and the other on the back of my head.

"Come on, boys," he whispers, "It's time to be strong."

I listen, and begin to hold back the tears. Slowly, they stop. My partner does as well. Katniss gives us eye drops that will erase any trace of tears from our eyes, including the redness. Then, we dress in tight black slippery pants, a tight white t-shirt, and a black jacket made of the same material as the pants. Black running shoes top off the outfit.

"Won't the stars stand out?" I ask

"Wyatt and Sarah seem to think they can be more help with the sponsors than harm with the tributes," Katniss answers as she rolls her eyes.

"Asher," I say, thinking. He does not respond so I continue. "I sort of mad an alliance with Elisabeth and Emily. We want you, too."

"James, I already knew you would," he replies. I am so grateful and I tell him with a look.

"Tributes," comes a booming voice from the ceiling, "To the silver pad, please. One minute remaining."

I begin to breathe heavily. We rush to the pad on the floor.

"We believe in you," Katniss says.

"Asher, I think James has a plan," Peeta adds. "Follow his lead."

"Bromance," Katniss reminds us. We join hands.

"I'm scared," we admit simultaneously.

"Good," Katniss replies. "That gives you better chances." As a glass wall begins to raise around us, She finishes, "My money is on you two."

Then the floor moves up and we are in the arena.


	8. Chapter 8 Stab

I don't believe my eyes. I cannot. This simply is not possible.

I am in a circle, surrounding a golden cornucopia. The giant horn is filled with swords, packs, food, bows, and other random items. I stand with Asher on a silver platform. 22 other tributes stand partnered in our circle. Somehow, the District 4 tributes were placed right beside us. Elisabeth's desperate eyes meet mine and I motion away from the cornucopia. She nods in agreement and grabs the hand of a nervous Emily.

But the unbelievable thing is where we are. The 12 silver plates are placed around the city circle! We are still in the Capitol.

"Tributes," comes a new voice I have never heard before. It is a woman, "You may only move at the sound of the gong. It may be wise to leave the city. Remember to not harm any civilians. Now, let the final Hunger Games begin!"

As the countdown begins, I consider where to run and how to avoid civilians. I wonder how I can keep my loved ones safe.

3… 2… 1… DONG!

I watch Lissie run, dragging Emily along. After a fraction of a second, it registers that I should follow her. But Asher is gone, not with me. I search and find him nearly to the cornucopia.

"Ash!" I scream, running for him. By the time I grab his arm, he has already grabbed two back packs and a sword. Jamica stands over him, knife raised high. As her hands drop, I pull him away. A searing scream pierces my ears. The knife is now lodged in his hand.

I kick at her, planting a foot directly in the breast bone. I know he must be in pain, but I drag my partner with me in the direction Elisabeth ran, grabbing one of his packs and a sword. I can see her at the end of a road, waiting for me. Asher can run, but he is slow.

"Go!" I yell at her, but she only shakes her head. I roughly judge her distance to be 100 yards.

_Push, hard._ I tell myself.

When I am ten feet away, I scream at the girls again, "GO!"

They run away from me and I follow. Asher is getting slower, but the two we are following are also much slower than me. After only a minute running down roads and turning corners, not seeing another person the entire time, I realize that I need to stop and check on his wound.

"Lissie," I yell ahead of me. "Let me lead."

She slows, still holding onto her partner, and ends up behind us. We run a little longer before Asher begins screaming in agony. I determine that it is time to stop, and search for a place rest. Every building seems to be abandoned. I duck into the very next apartment.

"Bolt it," I instruct the girls. "Block it off as best you can."

Asher screams more and I despise these Games. I believe it has been about six minutes since the gong rang. I take him down a purple hallway into the furthest bedroom. It is very small, but has no windows, which is ideal.

"Lay down, Ash," I say gently, helping him to the bed and dropping my stuff on the floor.

The knife is no longer in his hand; it must have fallen sometime while running. Upon observation of the injury, I see a lot of blood. I apply what little I learned in training and begin to clean the wound with a pillow sheet. I call out for Elisabeth and she rushes to my side, but I can hear Emily piling furniture against the door.

"I need water, and soap," I say. She leaves to get it. While she retrieves the water, I search for anything helpful in the packs. There is nothing I can use. When she returns, she has only a bowl of water.

"The house isn't stocked well," she tells me. For a moment, I am lost in her beauty, but quickly snap out of it to help Asher, who has lost consciousness.

The huge gash is still bleeding, but slowly now. As I clean the blood with the pillow case and water, I am delighted to see that the knife did not go all the way through his hand. The palm seems unharmed. Several times, I have to sit aside the cloth I am using and pick up a new one: a kitchen towel, blanket, or anything that will soak up the blood.

Finally, after nearly an hour of cleaning his hand, the blood flow is slow enough for a bandage, which Elisabeth finds at the bottom of one of the bags. I tightly wrap the white cloth around his hand, tying it with a firm tug. It is this tug that wakes him.

"James?" He whispers.

"Hey, bud," I smile. "How're you feeling?"

"My hand," he answers, grabbing at his injured left hand. The slightest touch causes him to flinch.

"I know, Ash," I tell him, taking his right hand and putting it on the other side of his body. "Go back to sleep now."

"Are we in the arena?" He asks as he sees his surroundings.

My look asks the girls, _How do I answer that?  
_They both shrug. It is Emily that answers, "Yes, Asher, now go to sleep." When he refuses, she decides to help him drink some water, bringing it in a cup from the kitchen. I decide to join Elisabeth who is sitting on the ground, sorting our supplies.

"Hey," she whispers.

"Hello, lovely."

She tells me we have the sword, the two packs, another bandage, two loaves of bread, two canteens filled with water, two knives, and two rolls of string. She also tells me she packed two small blankets and a large one in case we need to get away quickly.

"James," she says nervously, "Why did they say to leave the city?"

I try to shrug it off, "They probably just want to let people back to their homes." She seems nervous so I put my arm around her waist. "Come on, baby, don't let them scare you."  
"They put me in an arena with a bunch of kids that want to kill me. Why shouldn't they scare me?"

"Because I'm going to protect you," I promise her, stroking her hair.

Something seems to click in her mind and her face grows white. "James… You can't do that."

"Lissie, I w-" I start.

"No!" She screams. "You can't give up your own life for mine. Think about Asher." She starts to cry and I pull her in to lay her head on my chest.

"You don't worry about that," I calm her. "Just worry about yourself."

We wait in this house, nearly silent, until sunset when there is banging on the front door. I can feel Elisabeth's heart race because she is curled up beside. I am sure she feels mine, too.

The banging comes again, with voices this time.

"James!" Yells Wyatt.

"Lissie?"Comes a woman's voice.

"Annie," Elisabeth whispers.

"What are they doing here?" Emily asks

"Maybe the Gamemakers sent them to get us out of the Capitol," suggests Lissie.

"I bet that's right," I comment, "But it could be a trap." We all think for a minute while the banging continues. "Look, let's wake up Asher. You two take him to a bedroom with windows. If it really is them, you can come out. If not, head out through a window and get to the woods."

"No!" Elisabeth protests.

"I have to," I tell her.

"No, that won't work. We can't carry him," she nods her head to Asher. "I'll have to check in case he can't run."

I try to argue, but I cannot think of a good reason. It does cross my mind that it is not their responsibility to worry about him, but do not want to condemn him like that.

I shake Asher to wake him up. He seems more alert this time than last, and I briefly explain the situation. We quietly tiptoe to a large room with several large windows. Emily and Elisabeth hug, although they seem optimistic that they will be together in a few short moments.

When Emily has left the room, I bolt the door and squeeze Elisabeth's hand. She squeezes back tightly. We listen as Emily removes the furniture, then the two clicks of then door.

"Aaaaahhhhhhhhh!"

"Come on," I whisper, pulling my love to the nearest window and motioning Asher to follow. First, I send Lissie through the window into an ally, the Asher. I hear something clawing at the door, but never learn what it is because I hop through the window myself and lead the others as we run for the forest. We run quickly, each being able to hold their own weight now. I do not hear footsteps behind us, indicating that we are not being chased, but I fear looking back so I just keep going.

It takes nearly half an hour to get out of what seems to be an abandoned city. Then, all of a sudden, the buildings end and my feet hit onto grass. I continue to run to the tree-line, nearly a quarter mile away, but as Asher, who is at the back of our team, crosses over into the meadow, I hear an announcer's voice. Haymitch Abernathy.

"Ladies and gentlemen of the Capitol," says the voice, "The final tributes have left the city. You are free to return to the ground-level."

Just as we enter the forest, the anthem starts to play and I look up to see the huge symbol in the sky. Then the faces of the tributes. The girl I worked with in vegetation. Girls I do not know from two and three, one from each. Emily. Both girls from six. Both boys from nine. And the boy who took nutrition with me.

Nine tributes are dead, 15 are left. I feel awful about the whole thing, wishing I had died instead. I wrap my arms around Elisabeth as she begins to mourn Emily.

Haymitch's voice rings out again, but clearer this time, "Tributes, congratulations! You have made it past your first nine hours in the arena! Please take note that you are now to remain outside of the city. A force-field has been erected to insure maximum security. Any tribute caught disturbing any form of transport either leaving from or going to the Capitol will be executed immediately. From this point forward, all tributes' deaths will be marked by the sound of a cannon. Happy Hunger Games!"

Then the symbol disappears and the night is quiet.

"Let's go," I say.

The three of us walk into the woods, exhausted from our run. Every now and then, we have to stop and allow Elisabeth to catch her breath because she is crying so hard. Eventually, though, the tears cease. Asher does not complain about his hand much, although I know he must be in excruciating pain. I remember the cameras and try to act strong for the crowds, taking care of the others.

Because the games started at noon, and Haymitch announced that it was nine hours past, I can judge that it is midnight when Asher falls. He simply stumbles and goes face down, but does not get up.

Elisabeth and I, who had been walking just in front of him, hear the noise and rush back to his side.

"He's dehydrated," she says.

I dig in the back pack (I had completely forgotten she and I each had one) until I find my canteen. I hold up his head with one hand and press the metal container to his lips with the other. Barely conscious, he takes a few sips. I take a quick drink, as does our companion, before continuing. But his blood loss is finally getting to him and I am forced to carry him. This makes the work so much harder.

About an hour later, I tell my partners we have to stop. Lissie selects a spot that she thinks is well hidden by brush, and I decide to take first watch. But after only ten or 15 minutes, Asher is fully awake and wants to do it because he has slept all day. I do not argue.

I take the final small blanket from a bag and lay down a few feet from our female ally. I close my eyes, only to hear a 'pssst' sound. I open them to see it is Elisabeth motioning me over. I give Asher my blanket to go on top of his, and then go join her under hers. I can practically hear the citizens of the Capitol squealing in delight.

"James, it isn't that I don't trust Asher, but what will keep him from slaughtering me in the night?" She asks sacredly.

"Me," I whisper back. "He knows I'd kill him."

"But if he runs after…" she panics.

"Elisabeth, calm down," I breathe, barely audible. "Your will be fine." I press up close to her, one arm around her. "I know Ash. He would never hurt you."

"He and I can't both win," she reminds me. "No matter what you do, we can't all stay together forever." A few tears slip from her eyes.

I kiss her soft lips for a long moment and we fall asleep.

When I wake, the first thing I notice is that the beautiful girl I fell asleep next to is not there. In panic, I sit up straight very quickly, but soon see her. She sits a at my feet, keeping watch.

I yawn, the ask, "How long have you been up?"

"Only about half an hours," she replies. "I told Asher to sleep." She points to the other side of me where he lays. "Should we start moving?" I nod.

An hour later, we arrive at a stream. We each guzzle the water in our canteens and fill it with the cold water running naturally. In a normal Hunger Games, this would be dangerous because of the possibility of poisoning. However, in training they told us that President Paylor banned the Gamemakers from using poison on us. She was very clear that tributes die by other tributes, or in the most humane way.

We each take a slice of bread. I am so hungry, but eat it slowly, over a few minutes.

"What's the plan?" Asher asks after our measly breakfast.

"Well," I think, "We just keep moving. Maybe see if we can find something interesting?"

"You mean like other tributes?" Asks Elisabeth, panicking again.

"No, none of that," I assure her. "But since we can't get to the cornucopia in town, maybe they moved it. And maybe there's some shelter or something somewhere.'

We begin to move north, Elisabeth and Asher behind me with a back pack each, while I carry the sword. We hike all morning, and I notice there's an incline we have been going up. The further we go, it begins to get cold. At what I think is around noon, I am observing a strange bird in a tree when the cannon fires. The symbol appears in the sky. Usually, they would wait until tonight to show who it is, but apparently these Gamemakers are not in the mood for tradition. A picture of a girl I do not know shows with her name and 'District 1' printed below.

"I knew her," Elisabeth mentions. "We hated each other."

That is when I see him coming at her.


	9. Chapter 9 A Chance

A boy I do not recognize is running from our left straight at Elisabeth, maybe 30 yards away. He moves in such a quiet way through the forest. It should be impossible at his speed.

Instinctively, I stop and jump in front of her with catches him off guard, falling over his own feet. Asher, who has one of the knives from the back pack, runs after him screaming. I follow, as does Lissie who also holds a knife. Asher is skilled with small weapons, and is lucky it was not his right hand that was injured.

However, this boy has a sword similar to mine. He will easily overtake my partner. I sprint to him and make it just in time to pull him back by his jacket collar with my left hand, and block the other boy's blow with the sword in my right.

He lunges the sword toward my stomach, but I sling the sword to hit the blunt end of it and swing it around. Then I make a hard chop straight down toward his head, but he somehow manages to black it with his metal weapon. The force comes back on me and throws me to the ground. The boy ignores me, going for a weaker target.

I hear Elisabeth scream in fear and quickly jump up see the unknown boy running after her as she tries to get away. Asher tries to stab him in the arm, but the boy effortlessly trips him. I run past him, lying on the ground, not even aware I was running. The boy jumps and tackles her to the ground. I scream in fury and in the split second he looks up, my sword goes straight through his back.

The girl he has pounced lets out a shriek of fear then scrambles to get out from under him. I let go of the weapon and he falls, dead already. I cannot believe I have killed a person. It causes a strange sort of pain I had never even fathomed. I feel grateful that Lissie is crying, because it means I can focus strictly on her, instead of my hideous acts.

"Hey," I whisper, bringing her into my arms

"James, I'm sorry," she says quickly through sobs. "I tried so hard, but he was fast."  
"Elisabeth Homes this is not your fault," I scold her. Then my voice turns soothing, "Are you alright?" She nods her head. "Did he cut you?"

She lifts her head to show a scratch on her left cheek. "Not bad," she tells me.

It barely bleeds, so I do not worry too much. Although, I do hate the boy for hurting her. The cannon sounds and his face in the sky says he was from District 8.

"Let's keep going," Asher says, walking up to us.

And we do. I take the boy's sword, not wanting to clean my own, and leave. We walk more north for the rest of the day. It is getting slightly colder, but the sun keeps us heated. The weather is actually quite comfortable. If this were not a battle to the death, I could enjoy my time here. As we go, Elisabeth picks berries here and there that we eat slowly. She says they are called Angel Berries, because their juice has healing agents. Apparently Annie was very helpful in vegetation training. The few we do not eat are wrapped in one of the small, thick blankets.

By nightfall, we are exhausted again. Wordlessly, we each eat a slice of bread and drink some water, careful to leave some for later.

Elisabeth heads into the woods for a minute to relieve herself. I am reluctant to let her go alone, but she promises to stay in my line of vision, so long as I do not look. It is dark anyway.

"I'll take first watch," I tell Asher.

"No, you take the second watch. She won't fall asleep without you," he sighs.

I should have thought of that. The poor girl has been traumatized, and it will not get any better from here. By the end of these Games, she will either see me die, end up dead herself, or both. I know I need to keep her happy as long as possible.

When she returns, I leave to take care of business, but the scene I return to is very different from the one I left. Each of my allies has a knife pointed at the other. My eyes get wide, and I run toward them.

"Stop it, both of you!" I say furiously. "What the heck?"

"She called me dead wait," Asher accuses.

"Because he called me a parasite!" Lissie screams.

"Things escalated?" I assume. I determine neither will drop their weapon while the other holds theirs, and decide it will be easier to take Elisabeth's. I turn to her. "Give me the knife, gorgeous," I plead.

"He'll attack," she replies with sad eyes.

"I have the sword," I remind her. I always carry it, except when sleeping; whoever is on watch holds it. "Don't you think that will win? Besides, I trust Asher."

Reluctantly, she walks toward me and places the knife in my hand. This causes our hands to touch and I extend the moment. While she gets a blanket ready, I approach Asher.

"Hey, babe," I say sneaking up behind him. I am sure the cameras will show that.

"Look, I'm sorry, OK?" He snaps.

"Ash, calm down," I say. "I'm not mad at you. Still want to take watch?"

"Yeah," he tells me. I offer him the sword, and I can see the smile in his eyes. I do trust him, and this is the only way I know to show that.

I go to lie beside Elisabeth. I slide under the blanket with her and grab her hand. For a while we just lay there, staring at each other. Her lips form words that do not come out.

"What is it?" I whisper so that Asher cannot hear.

"I love you," she tells me.

"I love you, too" I say. "You know that."

"James," she begins what appears to be a hard speech, "He doesn't even like me, I don't think this will work. I'm going to leave in the morning."  
"No!" I say much louder than intended. "I mean, well that's what I mean, no."

A cannon fires and a red-haired girl's face illuminates the sky she is from 5. However, once the face disappears, the symbol is still in the sky. It is there for a while before Haymitch Abernathy begins speaking again.

"Congratulations, tributes! You have reached the final 12! Now, we Gamemakers have an offer for you. We are dedicating this time as a period of peace. You may not kill another tribute before sunrise. During this time, you may each choose to leave the arena for a day; leaving tonight, and returning at nine in the morning day after tomorrow." I sit up to hear him better. "While here, you will regroup with your team with options for medical attention, extra training, and an additional party. This would also give you another chance to view the cornucopia. However, be warned, for each tribute that chooses to take this offer, an adult citizen will be selected from the Capitol to join you in the arena. To join us in the city, simply shoot your flare." The symbol disappears and there is silence.

"Flare?" Asher says, about 20 feet from us. His question is answered when three silver parachutes fly down toward us, tied to guns that I assume are loaded with flares.

"Do we take it?" I ask, standing and covering Lissie with the blanket. "Asher, show me your hand."

When I approach, he holds out his left hand. When I take it in mine, he winces from the slightest touch. At first glance, I notice the blood has not come through the bandages. But as I slowly remove them, trying not to hurt him too much, I see that infection has taken over, and the gash is extremely wide.

"You're going," I sigh.

"B-" He objects.

"Not an option, it's happening."

"James, you have to go with him," Elisabeth says, now very close behind me. "You need to do this as a team."

"I will not leave you here alone," I tell her. "I need to keep you safe."

Her eyes water and she strokes my cheek where I know the golden star is. "You can't keep me safe her," she whispers. "We can't make it out of this together."

I turn from her, tears swelling in my eyes. Asher already has his flare gun ready, and I nod to affirm that he should shoot it. A bright red ball of light goes straight into the sky and I can hear the hovercraft coming closer. We all watch as it approaches and lets down a latter. He grabs it and gives me a look I cannot interpret.

I walk to a gun just a few feet from me and detach it from the parachute, placing it in my right hand. I turn to see Lissie using her index finger to stroke the bracelet I gave her, which rests on her right arm.

"I can't change your mind?" I ask quietly. She shakes her head as the tears begin to roll over on her face. "I love you." Slowly, I lean in to kiss her. I grab at her hands and she squeezes mine tightly, which is difficult with the gun. But I do not plan to leave her. I place her finger over the trigger, trying not to raise her suspicion. I know my chance is now. I quickly raise her right arm to the sky and, making sure her finger is between the fun and mine, pull down. The flare shoots before she even has time to pull away from me. But when she does, she is angry.

"James!" She yells in fury. I can hear the hovercraft coming back. "I can't believe you!"

"I'm sorry," I say, "But I'm not doing this without you."

Not the craft is above us and the latter drops. "I'm not going," she tells me matter-of-factly.

I know the Gamemakers have heard her when an announcement comes from the craft itself. "Elisabeth Homes, please grab onto the latter immediately."

"Or what?" She screams up. "You'll kill me? That's going to happen anyway!"

"Grab the latter or Mister Snow will be terminated," is the reply.

After a glare in my direction, she grabs the latter and is hoisted into the hovercraft. As quick as I can, I grab my gun and shoot the flare into the sky. The ship has not even left, but lowers another latter for me. When I grab on, I feel the strange feeling that I am frozen onto the wrung again as it pulls me up. Inside, I see a team of people waiting for me, but not Elisabeth or Asher.

"James," shrieks a gleeful and familiar voice, "How wonderful to see you!" Effie Trinket runs toward me, a half-hearted hug follows.

"We have so much to discuss," she rambles. "You have not been as I had expected for the cameras. Sure, you had a few wonderful moments, but you are no Everdeen by any means."

"It has only been two days," a man reminds her. I recognize him as Head Gamemaker Abernathy. I nearly puke at the sight of him.

"Um, Effie," I say, "Where is Asher?"

"Oh, yes," she seems to remember. "He is in the craft's medical center receiving treatment for his hand."

"Don't sugar-coat it Ef," Haymitch interrupts. "He's having surgery."

I begin to freak out. Last time a tribute (Peeta) went into surgery, he ended up with a prosthetic leg. I try to change the subject again. "Elisabeth?"

"With Barnabas, of course," she laughs.

After only a few minutes, the craft is back at the Training Center and I have left the games. A latter takes me to the ceiling, and I take the elevator with Effie to the twelfth floor apartment. There, Wyatt and Peeta both attack me with their embraces.

"James Snow, you have done amazing!" Wyatt compliments.

"All of that training really paid off," Peeta agrees.

Effie adds, "The polls show that you are the favorite of nearly eighty five percent of all registered sponsors."

It is only just after nine in the evening, and I turn down all offers of a medical examination and tips for the camera. I do, however, ask Peeta if I can get food. This reminds me of all of the supplies I left behind in the arena, but Effie assures me I will have it before reentering.

As the food is prepared, I wander down to the fourth floor. When the doors open, a woman I assume to be Annie greets me with a semi-smile.

"I am sorry James, Elisabeth has requested not to see any other tributes," she tells me.

"I sort of guessed that," I reply. "But could you tell her I really want to see her? I need to…" I trail off.

"I will," she replies kindly. Before the doors slide closed, she adds in more. "I saw how she ended up here, everyone did. I think that was so romantic."

Then she pushes the button next to her to close the doors between us. I am not quite sure what to do now, so I visit the lobby, which is empty, and return to the apartment. I feel strange in this place, knowing where I will be going soon. I had already said my goodbyes, but now I have returned.

I eat from a feast. Pork roast, toasted bread from District 4 (a gift from Elisabeth's sponsors), steamed carrots, bananas, strawberries, a slice of chocolate cake, and several cookies. I drink soda and juice to top it off. Then head to my room where Asher Mason waits for me laying on the bed.

He is nearly naked, except a white pair of boxer shorts and a matching cast. Peeta sits next to him, spooning soup into his barely-conscious mouth.

"Where's Katniss?" I ask, thinking this is her job.

"At the Control Center, trying to get sponsors."

"But it's nearly ten," I remind him.

"She's dedicated to you two," he says, looking up from my partner. "I am, too, you know, but someone has to watch over you guys. Sarah's there, too, and Wyatt was before you both agreed to leave the arena. That's not even their jobs, but they want you to win so badly."

_Wow_, I think. I could never have guessed how dedicated my team is. They have gone beyond their duties, practically volunteering, to protect me. I am so grateful, I cannot think of the words to express my feelings.

"Thank you, Peeta," comes out. "That really isn't enough, but I don't know what to say."

"It's OK, bud," he gins, "That's what we're here for."

I take over feeding Asher so that Peeta can contact Katniss to check on her. I slowly feed him a yellow broth, wondering if he is even awake enough to understand that he is eating. Eventually the bowl empties and I cover him in the blankets and sheets of the soft bed.

Next I go shower until the hot water is gone. I did not even notice how dirty I was, but now feel like a bar of soap. When I return to the bedroom, pulling on a pair of soft shorts to sleep in, Asher seems more aware of his surroundings. I also think he is in pain.

"Hey, Ash," I say walking over to him. "How do you feel?"

"It hurts so bad," he says pointing to his injured left hand.

"I know," I tell him. "Leave it alone." I can see the pain in his face. When I stroke the hair out of his eyes, I notice they are closed, but he is awake.

"We're safe?" He asks before drifting off.

"We are," I laugh slightly.


	10. Chapter 10 Sacrifice

When I wake in the morning, I temporarily forget the circumstances. I see the room surrounding me, Asher beside me, and the luxuries everywhere. It all makes me think that I am still in the weeks preceding the Games, a time that seems so peaceful after only two days in the arena.

But, the feeling of safety and security is short-lived. I soon remember everything that threatens my life that I must return to tomorrow. The clock shows it to be just past before nine in the morning. The television flips itself on and I watch the symbol for a moment as the anthem plays. Then a camera shows Effie standing on the same balcony that the Reaping took place from; Haymitch stands behind her.

"Happy Hunger Games!" She says. At first, I think that this must be a replay of the day I was selected, but the word 'LIVE' at the bottom of the screen eliminates that possibility. I continue to watch.

"As you all know, six tributes have taken a leave from the final Hunger Games, meaning that six adult citizens will be selected from Capitol population."

I had completely forgotten about the new tributes. A pang of guilt comes over me as I consider the death sentence I have given someone by returning, another by forcing Elisabeth to do so. I know the citizens will forgive me after they are safe because I just put six new players in their Game, but I still cannot help but feel responsible for whoever is entered.

"As Head Escort, it is my pleasure to introduce to you Head Gamemaker Haymitch Abernathy to introduce the rules for these new tributes," she reads from a card.

Haymitch steps forward and tells us how these tributes will not have partners, and therefore cannot win with anyone else. They are also not allowed to kill each other until there are no more kids left. Supposedly, this is to allow them to finish watching the Games, but I guess it is to force them to watch children from their city die.

Effie steps up to the podium again. "These attributes were preselected, so no reaping is necessary. Please welcome your new tributes!" She begins to read off names I recognize as former leaders. The former vice president, two Gamemakers, the Chief Peacekeeper. I watch as Elisabeth's father walks to the stage and feel awful for her. The final tribute is called. "Madeline Snow." My mother.

Asher is still asleep as I run from the room, wearing only a pair of shorts. I am not sure where I am running. I find myself beating on Wyatt's door. When I come to my senses, I feel bad about doing this but when he opens the door, he takes me into a hug. He, too, is dressed only in sleeping shorts, making me worry that I have woken him. When he consoles me for my mother, though, I know he has watched the Reaping.

"James, it will be OK," he says soothingly.

"We can't both win," I say, tears running down my face, "And I can't protect Lissie, Ash, and her." He just stands there, letting me cry. My father never was like a father to me, so I am more than grateful to him for helping me.

"Let me go get you some food," he offers. "Then we can talk about this."

When he leaves, I go to the living room to wait for him, still crying. I sit on the sofa and try to manage my thoughts. Asher is my partners, and if he lives, I live. But I love Elisabeth and would gladly give my life for her. Then there is my mother, the woman who raised me and I had expected to go home to.

My thinking is disturbed when the elevator doors open. I stand to see who it is. In the door, a beautiful girl stands barefoot, wearing a blue lace nightgown. I run to her, tears pouring down both our faces. I embrace her in the glass elevator, holding her tight as we both mourn the sorrow of our parents. Lissie seems even more upset than I am.

Knowing that she has forgiven me makes the day a little bit easier. I spend the entire morning with Peeta, Katniss, and Asher discussing what the cameras will want to see. The mentors both tell him he must forgive Elisabeth and that our alliance needs to stay strong. Before lunch, I pull Peeta aside and ask what to do about Elisabeth.

"That is a hard question," he sighs. "When I was in the arena, I gave up everything for the girl I love. But you have Asher to think about and that's something I didn't have to cope with."

After lunch, it's up to the salon where a team prepares me again. Bath. Hair stars. Some new body paint on my face and hands. I go to Wyatt's room where he is waiting.

"Tuxedo again?" He asks, like I have a say.

We put a tux on me similar to the one from my parade outfit. In fact, I think it is that same one. In the mirror, I see my hair and makeup done the same way as well. The golden crown I had worn for my interview is placed atop my head, shining.

Effie meets me and Asher (who is also wearing his original suit and silver crown) in the living room, telling us that the night is to be a party here at the Training Center with more sponsors than have ever been at any event. She tells us a long story of her first party as a Hunger Games escort, where she accidently ate a bad muffin, and somehow that is to make us realize that posture is very important.

In the elevator, all seven members of our team head to the lobby. I notice that our outfits are strikingly similar. Peeta and Wyatt have clothes identical to mine, while the girls all wear jet black dresses and high-heeled shoes with the same painted stars, but only Asher and I wear crowns.

As if she is reading my thoughts, Sarah speaks, "We are hoping to reinforce the idea that District 12 will be the stars of these Games, just as they were last time. We want the sponsors to remember that."

"Are we going to light up?" Asher asks.

Katniss giggles slightly, more girlish than I have ever seen her. "Only in your eyes."

"I think James may light up the room, though," Effie remarks. When I give her a quizzical look, she explains, aggravated. "This elevator is glass. You can't just have a remarkable reunion with your lover, and assume nobody saw it."

"We need you to make sure the sponsors know you made up with Elisabeth," Peeta says. "They love the alliance."

The party is to be held in the Training Room, but the lobby is packed with people. I can tell that none are sponsors because the ones I do not recognize just stand around, not speaking. I assume they are the security for Sponsors, or perhaps government officials. This thought makes me wonder about Paylor. Will she have another request for me?

Another team with only four people approaches us. Lissie, Annie, Barnabas, and Lissie's stylist (a man) are present. I almost ask where Emily is, but remember the incident in the apartment of the arena. I have not properly grieved her death yet. I decide this thought must be pushed to the back of my mind.

"Hello, James," Lissie greets with an innocent smile.

"My sweet," I reply before taking her by the arm and heading for the elevator again. She looks lovely in an old-fashioned blue dress that puffs out at the hips. It is covered in green lace. I matching green ribbon in her hair reads her former partner's name. I remember Asher and that he has no partner. When Elisabeth extends an invitation for him to join us, he refuses and takes off with Sarah and Wyatt to speak with a few other stylists.

A short ride later, we are in the transformed Training Room. All equipment and stations have been removed to make room for numerous table and chairs which form a semicircle around a dance floor. At the far end of the room, avoxes serve food at long tables. It reminds me of the excellent parties my grandfather would throw. A band plays jazz-like music from the Gamemakers' balcony.

One thing that catches my eye is an enormous screen hanging on the wall above the food tables. It has 24 squares on it, each with a face and number inside. With just a quick glance, I notice these faces as the tributes. From my many years of watching the Hunger Games, I know that grey faces are dead and colored are still alive.

I notice that some of the colored faces have a large black "X" through them and notice that mine, Lissie's, and Asher's are among these. They are the tributes in the room.

Lissie is mesmerized by the screen. "12 dead," she whispers. "18 left."

I quickly pull her away to clear our minds. The first thing we do is dance to a slow song that is now playing. There is more kissing involved that dancing and the party guests love it. By the end of the song, a small clearing has formed around the two of us so that we may be seen.

Afterwards, we walk around. Talk to this sponsor. Thank another for his gift. Ask how this one is doing. Sample this one's favorite stew. Eat another's special ice cream flavor. All sponsors seem to want us, not the others. However, the only person I am looking for is my mother, but realize the adult tributes are not present.

At eleven in the evening, Annie finds us and takes my date, explaining she needs rest.

"Run away from the cornucopia," I whisper when she kisses me goodnight. "I'll follow."

I find Asher at a table of sponsors that seem particularly wealthy. All are painted metallic colors, a symbol of wealth before the new government took over. I join them for nearly half an hour, discussing talents and politics. All eight seem genuinely pleased with us, and three even pull out cellular phones to call in a donation to our sponsor fund. When a slow song begins, a drunken sponsor walks to our table and urges Asher and I to dance.

"Public displays of affection are not really for me," Asher says nervously.

"How 'bout for seven thousand dollars in the pot," the man slurs his words together. This offer convinces me.

` I take Asher to the dance floor and put my arms around his waist at arm's length. Once the crowd sees us, another clearing is formed. We are both smiling as the people laugh and cheer. I think I can even hear a few cell phone conversations about more donations. It is all going well, until the last note is hit.

Asher leans in toward me in a manner that threatens a kiss. In an innocent and goofy way, I lean in as well for a hug. Instantly, I decide I will not mention this to him, for both our sakes. But what was he trying to do? He was interested in Emily, right? He did not _really_ want to kiss me. He just wanted a hug, right?

At one in the morning, I fall onto my bed, tuxedo and crown still on. When the head piece falls off, I throw it to the floor and strip the suit as well, leaving me completely naked. _Why can't stylists just use undergarments? _Asher is not here, so I guess he must be eating and get under the covers, on to the soft pillow, and fall asleep.

I am running toward the boy. That boy that threated my alliance. The boy I already killed. But he runs faster, toward a girl I recognize and love. She screams my name just as he stabs a sword straight into her stomach.

I wake in a cold sweat. The room is dark and the city loud. An extreme cloud of depression threatens me, but I use every bit of will I have to push it away. I remind myself the she is alive; she is only eight floors down.

"James?" Asher whispers from beside me. "Are you OK?"

"Fine," I say.

"You were kicking," he tells me. "And rolling all over the place."

"Just a dream, Ash. I'm fine."

There is a short pause. I use this time to turn off of my back onto my side to face him. He seems to be seating as well. His head and bare shoulders (the only things above the blanket) are wet.

"Am I naked?" I ask.

He lets out an extremely loud laugh, making me realize how ridiculous my question is. "Yeah," he says, still laughing. "But now worries, I'm not."

This makes me laugh along with him and I feel normal for a moment. Laughter is something so rare for tributes. But, it is short lived. Asher turns the conversation serious.

"You know, I don't expect you to pick me over her," he says, whispering again, "But if you've already made up your mind, I want to leave the alliance."

"Asher," I say, at a loss for words.

"Look, I know you love her." He touches the spot on my bare chest that is just above my hert and I notice his cast is gone. (Actually, it was off at the party.) "And you have to do what's in here."

I grab his arm that is extended to me. He obviously takes this as an act of violence, so I loosen my grip, but do not let go. "You are in there, too." This seems cheesy, but I am serious. I have become attached to Asher and am willing to lay down my life for him as well. But, true love will always win out and somehow I have to sacrifice myself for Lissie so that I do not have to decide between them.

In the morning, I wake not in the bed, but on a table in a white room. Asher is beside me, also naked, but asleep. Peeta stands next to us.

Wordlessly, he helps me back into me arena clothes, which have been cleaned and smell fresh. I wake Asher as Katniss enters and he also dresses. Not a word is said for nearly ten minutes as we just stand there. Then a voice announces the sixty second warning.

"Come back," Katniss whispers into my ear as I hug her goodbye.

When I hug Peeta, his speech is a little longer. "James, I know there are a lot of people in there that you love, but never forget about yourself."

When I stand next to my partner on our shining silver platform, our mentors hand us each an item. Asher receives a full backpack and I am given our sword. They tell us that Elisabeth has the other pack.

Just like last time, glass raises around us, taking us into the arena where there will be a total of twelve tributes. Eight of them want to kill me.

The light from the sun is blinding for a short second, but when I can see, my surroundings are not what I expected. We are not in the city circle, surrounded by building with a cornucopia in the center, but in a small circular arena. Stands full of people are all around us. There is deafening cheering. The ground is made of simple dirt. The cornucopia is small, maybe five feet tall, and holds only a dozen knives, nothing else. Other child tributes have supplies from their first few days in the arena, but the adults will fight for the knives.

I can see my mother. She also sees me. In her eyes, I see sorrow. I know that she will give up for me, that this will be the last time I see my mother living. I mouth the words I love you and she begins to cry, but I never loose eye contact until Haymitch speaks on a speaker.

"Welcome tributes," he booms as the crowd hushes. "To the Arena of Death! This area, an exact replica of the ancient runes found in the ancient city of Rome, has been designed for the entertainment of the rebels. There are twelve of you on the floor, but only six will leave. When the gong sounds, you will be free to move from your platforms and use all means necessary to attack your fellow tributes. When only six remain alive, the doors in the walls of this facility will be opened." I notice six huge wooden doors, at least ten feet tall, placed in the arena's walls. "When this happens, you may not kill until you leave the arena's walls. Happy Hunger Games!

A countdown begins from ten. My mind races as I try to figure out what to do. Who do I save. Who do I kill?

Dong!  
"Help Lissie!" I scream to Asher and run for my mom, requiring me to run through the cornucopia's area. I am fast, so I reach the center before most. Even the one who beats me, a former Maker, avoids my path as I swing my sword. I judge my run to be fifty yards before I reach her. When I get there, I see another man has beaten me-Mr. Homes. Elisabeth's father has beaten me to her, carrying a knife that cannot be from the cornucopia, but I cannot determine where he got it.

He lunges it at my mom's stomach but she barely avoids it by hopping backward. I throw my entire wait against him, but he only stumbles slightly. He is at least six and a half feet tall and must weigh 250 pounds, all in muscle.

He slices his dagger at me, but I easily jump to my left. When I jump and slice the sword down at him, his maneuver to avoid me causes him to drop the knife. This gives me an advantage. I lunge again, but he manages to use his arm to throw mine off balance and the sword flies into the air. We stager in opposite directions and my weapon lands directly behind him, in front of my mother. She reaches for it, but he easily overpowers her and takes it. Effortlessly, without care, he stabs her straight through the heart.

My heart skips a beat. My mother is dead. Tears run down my face and I cannot move. The man I have been fighting runs toward me but I hold still. The sword's tip is inches from my face when he falls backward and the sword falls.

A knife, similar to the one he dropped, has come from behind me and landed straight in his heart. Although I am still slightly stunned, I see the doors opening. I feel Asher grab my arm and my feet running. I can see the walls leaving. I know I am in the woods.

When I finally rejoin reality I am in the woods, both Asher and Elisabeth trying to talk to me.

"Thanks for saving me," I say to Asher.

"James, that was her."


	11. Chapter 11 The Pond

"Elisabeth," I begin, but she cuts me off

"He was going to kill you," she says harshly. "I don't want to talk about it."

There is a moment of awkward silence before the anthem is playing and faces flash across the sky, a cannon sound accompanying each. Five adults and one child died. I guess this makes since because most of the kids had weapons, but I expected the newer tributes to do a little better. It seems that the remaining District 9 boy has died and been replaced by a man who is barely in his twenties (his face appears with green words underneath saying "NEW TRIBUTE"). As hard as I try, I cannot remember who he is or what position he held in the government.

After the final face shows, a female is speaking, I assume a Gamemaker. "Tributes, there are twelve remaining."

I look to my partner, then to my love. Both are still staring at the sky, even though nothing remains there. We are still in view of the arena, which startles me. Luckily, we seem to have returned to the forest where the other tributes are and the thick foliage will help keep us invisible to other tributes.

"Come on," I say, trying to forget my mother, to let her go. I will join her soon, anyway.

The sun tells me that we are moving north, just as we were a few days ago. While we hike, Elisabeth and Asher make up, apologizing for their previous actions. However, after only an hour, they are arguing again. Lissie wants to head more west, observing that the trees seem thicker that direction, but Asher wants to continue north.

"We are going north," I decide, figuring we can turn when we reach the arena's edge.

We continue for a few more hours, barely speaking, before we take a break at a small pond. There is a small beach with a few driftwood logs that we sit on as we open the packs. All of our things are there, untouched. We share the water and eat a few slices of bread and a couple of the angel berries each. By the time we are done, there is only one loaf of bread remaining. While Asher and I fill up the canteens from the pond, he notices a lot of fish swimming around.

"Wasn't there something about fishing in swimming training?" Asher thinks.

"I didn't learn anything about it," I reply.

"No, I definitely remember Katniss showing me how to catch one," he assures himself. "Let's try it."

"How hard can it be?" I laugh.

We strip our shirts and wade into the cool water. This makes me realize how hot it is in the forest. Asher shows me how to time my hands to catch a bass. While he does not catch any while teaching me, I learn the basics. Elisabeth watches from the shore, but decides she will be better at finding veggies.

After she leaves, Asher and I go to separate sides of the pond to see what we can catch. The pool is so small that we can still talk in our normal voices and hear the other.

"How're you holding up?" He asks me.

"Fine," I answer as I barely miss a small fish. "Let's not talk about it."

"OK," he agrees. "I think I'm leaving tonight."

"What?" I look up and drop the bass I had just caught.

"And if I see her face up there," he continues, ignoring my question, "I'll find you. We can meet here."

"Asher, just shut up," I snap. I am so tired of everyone trying to leave me. First, Elisabeth wants to abandon me because she thinks I would put myself above her. Next, my mom dies, leaving me an orphan. And now, the only person I can actually win with says he is going to leave.

He just gets out of the pond, a fish in his hand. He drops the monstrous thing on the shore and walks toward the woods. Instantly, I regret my words.

"Wait!"

"I'll be back," he promises in a kind voice.

Almost immediately after he leaves, Elisabeth returns with more angel berries and some strange roots. I invite her in for a swim to cool off, so she takes off her shoes and steps into the shallow of the water. When she enters fully clothed, I realize just how innocent she is. While she walks toward me, I swim to her.

"Hi," she smiles.

"How're you doing?" I ask, noticing the golden glimmer of the bracelet I gave her under the water.

"He deserved it," she says. Tears come to her eyes. "I was stupid enough to think he'd join our alliance." She pauses. "You know he knew about us, but was still going to kill you. It just shows he didn't really care about my feelings."

"Lissie your dad loved you," I tell her. "He was probably just trying to get me out of the way so it couldn't be us in the end."

"Well, I want it to be. I want it to be just you and me. And Asher, I guess," she informs me.

"You know we can't do that," I remind her. "Asher would go for you, then I'd be forced to go for him, and you would have to kill me."

She thinks for a moment. "James?"

"Yes, beautiful?" I ask.

"Ever since I was little, I've dreamt of my wedding day," she says, obviously thinking about her plans. "I have always wanted to have a big crowd, with everyone I know watching." Here, she pauses for a minute. "And you were always the one I had standing beside me ever since we met."

"What are you saying, Lis?" I ask, confused.

"Let's get married," she pleads with me. "It is the closest thing to real we can have together."

I ponder this for a moment. My first thought is that we are too young, naïve even. I know she is the one for me, the one that I am in love with, but we are just too young. But then I think of Katniss and Peeta. They were both nineteen when they married. They met in the Games. And, truthfully, I never will have a chance to marry her in the Capitol. Since I did not see Paylor at the party, I have guessed she is failing in her efforts so poorly that we cannot help her.

"Alright," I say, taking her by the hand and leading her out of the pool. Just as Asher returns, carrying some dry wood, I get on one knee on the beach and ask, "Elisabeth Homes, will you marry me?"

Asher drops the wood in disbelief and I am sure most of the citizens watching this on television are doing the same.

"Yes," She whispers, smiling and crying all at once.

"Tomorrow morning," I say. "We can camp here tonight, and have a ceremony before we leave tomorrow. Asher, will you do it?"

He sighs but then lets a small grin form on his face, "Sure."

Elisabeth spends the rest of her day using her nimble fingers to attach leaves together, saying that she wants some sort of net-like dress, like they wear in District 4 weddings. Asher clears out a spot, setting up a driftwood podium and draping vines over it. He even carves our names in it. I cook. The outside of the fish is burned before I take it from the fire that I started with much difficulty. We think it is safe to light one during the day and I put it out immediately after the fish is done. I then use the root and berries and bread and make a fancy arrangement on the podium for a feast, which I will make sure we do not completely eat. We nibble on the leftover roots.

Right at sunset, I look at a rock that I have noticed moving. It is obviously a camera that has been poorly disguised. "I want to invite all of Panem to join this alliance tomorrow as I marry Elisabeth Homes. My fiancé and I will be joined by Asher Mason at sunrise in a ceremony that Elisabeth would like everyone to see. Thank you."

I have made myself sound so professional in hopes it will appeal to the more conservative sponsors. By now, everyone is done with their self-assigned jobs and we gather around what used to be a fire to talk about simple things like television shows and weddings we have been to. After nearly four hours, I hear a beeping.

The others look around with me as we try to find the source of this noise. Quickly, Lissie spots something floating down. It is a large white box attached to a silver parachute. A red light on the tip of the cloth beeps red and makes noise until it touches the ground.

With great curiosity, we all walk toward the gift from our sponsors. When we approach, I carefully detach the parachute and hand it to Elisabeth and slide the lid from the box. Inside, a tight white wedding dress lies out. A card places delicately on top reads:

A gift from President Paylor's closet. This dress was worn on her own wedding day. May your time together be treasured.

After a night of sleeping and keeping watch, not seeing a tribute the entire time, I wake Elisabeth and Asher as I see the first glimpse of the sun's rays. The actual ball of fire is hidden by the trees. We all wash our hands and faces before Elisabeth slips into the wedding gown as Asher and I move the camera-rock so that it faces the podium perfectly. Asher takes his place behind the wood and I stand in front of it. Lissie walks slowly from beside us, about fifty feet away. After she takes only a few steps, wedding music comes from the sky just as the anthem does when a tribute has died.

All three of us burst into huge grins as she continues walking. Soon, she joins me and we connect our right hands, facing each other with the camera on our left.

Asher starts the wedding: "I have known you both for only a short time, but in that time, I have watched this blossom. In these past weeks, I have seen how much you care for each other and I do believe this is true love.

"I have been giving the honor of conducting this ceremony and now ask James to repeat after me." I repeat his next words. "I, James Snow… Do take you, Elisabeth Homes… To be my beloved wife… I promise to cherish and protect you… And always be with you… Until these Hunger Games should drive us apart." He does these unusual vows with Lissie as well.

"In the presence of-" But a beeping cuts him off. More beeping just like last night and we see another silver parachute falling. This one is attached to a small metal box which Asher catches with ease.

Inside, two rings sit waiting. I take a golden band with a shining blue gem sat above it where a diamond would usually go. Gently, I slide it onto her left hand ring finger. She takes out a golden band with a similar stone sat inside the gold, with a hole in the metal to view it. She places it on me.

Then Asher shows us an official-looking document which pronounces him as a Justice of the Peace.

"By the power vested in me by the Capitol of Panem, and with the blessings of our government and fellow citizens, I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride."

As I kiss Elisabeth, my new wife, I hear a rustling noise from the woods. I ignore it, but soon hear Asher yell.

We both jerk our heads up and see a tall, Asian boy representing District 7 coming at us with an ax in his hands. I automatically assume a defensive position for my sword, but realize I have left it in the dress box, which lays ten yards away. As Asher and Elisabeth run for the box, I follow, passing them both with ease.

"The dress," I scream over my shoulder, hoping she will understand that she needs to take it off to fight. I immediately grab the sword and run back toward the boy. He is tall and looks very strong, making the ax dangerous. He is only a few feet from Asher when I take my first swing at him. It is a loosely executed jab at his shoulder which just barely scrapes, leaving a small bleeding scratch and hole in his shirt. He instantly chops the ax down from above his head but misses me by six inches.

I retaliate by slicing from my left shoulder down to the right side of his waist. Again, I scratch him, but deeper this time. I am sure I have come close to some vital organs in the stomach area. In his pain, he becomes angry and performs several chops at me with the blade of his ax. After nearly ten times, Asher and Elisabeth have arrived to help me. We surround him.

First, Ash tries lunging at the tribute's side, but he easily dodges the blow. He then turns after Asher, giving me a chance to strike. But he has tricked me. As I take two steps toward him, his back to me, I raise the sword. In a fraction of a second, he turns and chops down again. He misses but loses his balance and drops the sharp blade onto my foot.

When I wake, I am in a completely different part of the forest. The lake is gone, as is the dangerous tribute with an ax. It is dark. My head lies in Elisabeth's lap and she is stroking my hair. Asher sits nearby, keeping watch.

"What?" I ask groggily, slightly dazed.

"When the tip of his ax entered your foot," she answers, "A single bullet fired from the woods and hit the boy straight in the neck. An announcement revealed that this was a gift from our sponsors…a wedding gift."

I notice that my foot is bandaged and realize the immense pain I feel. "Did anything else happen?"

"We took his ax and cleaned it. Then we packed up everything and Asher carried you all day. We're out of berries and only have two slices of bread left," she admits. "We left the dress and the boxes there. About noon, the girl from 5 died. It's just me and Jamica left."

Suddenly, there is a huge amount of relief from my foot. I let out an audible sigh become less tense.

Elisabeth adds, "We got some pain medication from Katniss and Peeta about an hour ago. It must have kicked in."

"Thank you," I say to her, as if she were my mentor.

"Hey, bud," Asher says as he walks up to us and sits next to me. "How're ya feeling?"

"Better," I reply. "Now I know how your hand felt."

The next thing I do is stupid. I try to stand but the slighted weight on my foot sends instant pain through my entire body. I fall back to the ground hard and Asher has to help me sit up. He props me up against a tree.

I see Elisabeth playing with her new ring and it reminds me of my wedding.

"What a day," I say to her as she crawls over next to me.

"No honey moon," she says, "But that's alright. I still love you."


	12. Chapter 12 The Feast

When, I wake up in the morning, Elisabeth is shaking me hard.

"Yeah?" I ask groggily.

"He's gone!"

"What are you talking about?" I am too tired to comprehend.

"Asher's gone!" He yells

I jump up immediately. My foot is still wrapped in a bandage, but I can walk on it. It flashes through my mind that the pain killers had a major healing agent, but I return to the problem at hand: find Asher.

Uselessly, I turn in circles searching for him to no avail. We both scream his name a few times. There is no answer. I begin to panic.

"Don't freak out," Lissie tries to calm me. "Maybe he went to search for food or something."

It seems unlikely, but does help me to be slightly less worried. We sit and finish off the bread. All that remains are a few roots. I slip my shoe over the bandage. Next, I drink some water, feeling that I must have bled out some liquid. While I am putting away the canteen, I make a discovery.

"He took a knife," I whisper.

Elisabeth hears me and crosses over to where I am bent over a bag. She goes through everything, carefully removing every item and replacing them. I search the entire perimeter of the woods we have camped in. Neither of us finds the missing knife.

I know that this can mean only that Asher has left. Even Lissie knew he was uncomfortable in our alliance. But now I am separated from my partner and the chances of both of us winning have plummeted. I wonder how I can contact him, but cannot. I then ask myself where he would go in this forest, and my only guess is the lake. But I remember that he said we would meet there if Lissie dies, so he would not go yet.

"James," she tries to console me. "He's tough. He'll be alright. But we have to keep moving. The only way we can help him is to find other tributes and take them out." We both know that neither of us wants to kill. This is just another stunt for the cameras to make us look bloodthirsty.

We hike, going west this time since we have gone plenty far north and I am afraid we will just move so far away from the other tributes that the Makers try to push us back. So far, they have remained pretty quiet, but I can literally feel their newest idea. They are heating the arena.

As we walk, I notice how incredibly hot it is. The sun does not seem to be any brighter and there are no less clouds in the sky, but the air is getting hot and humid. Several times we drink from the canteens, and one is empty by the time the sun sits in the middle of the sky. I warn Elisabeth that we cannot continue like this, and that we must find water. We agree not to drink any more until sunset unless we come across a water source.

But after two or three hours, thirst is creeping up on me. I suggest we hunt for a while. I have noticed a variety of birds and wild game always was one of my favorite meals. Even though neither of us has a clue what we are doing, I let her set up a snare while I use the ax that she has been carrying to cut a few limbs in case we need to cook something. Then we begin stalking different animals, her with a knife and me with the sword.

After about half an hour, she points to a dear. It is a large doe. A whole dear would keep us well fed for a while. She, being the lighter of the two of us, creeps close to the animal with the sword, intending to throw it.

Just as she swings her arm back, a cannon fires. This startles the animal, but I am not watching it. My eyes are focused on the sky as I pray that my partner's face does not appear above me. My prayers are answered as the adult man's face flashes above, followed by the girl representing District 2 we had forgotten about. Then, it disappears and Asher is still alive. There are only eight of us remaining.

When I remember the hunt, I am amazed to see a deer with a sword lodged in its skull.

"You actually did that?" I say in awe.

She just laughs, "I'm a Peacekeeper's daughter; I know how to hunt."

"You're so amazing," I tell her as I shake my head. A quick kiss follows.

We drag the animal back to our camp where she, an experienced deer hunter, cuts the animal open and begins tearing cuts shreds of edible meat with our knife. I start a fire and clean the sword's blade with damp leaves. The dampness reminds me how hot it is and that it is so humid that the water is clinging to objects.

While I roast all of the meat she has cut out, Lissie cleans her knife. Then we eat as much of the deer as we can, filling our stomachs completely. This has not been a particularly hard Hunger Games in terms of survival.

As soon as a little food has digested, we pack up and continue west until nightfall. During this time, I think about Asher's decision.

_He knows I won't choose between them, so why'd he leave. Is he mad that we had a wedding? Certainly not; he officiated. Maybe he's dead. _This thought freezes me temporarily before I remind myself, _You would have heard a cannon. So why isn't he here? I hope he is alright._

When it is completely dark, other than the move, we stop in a thickly wooded area. We each take a sip from the water canteen, and then replace it in the pack so the liquid does not tempt us. Wordlessly, we lay next to each other, her curled in my arms, and try to sleep. After no more than sixty seconds, though, the anthem is blaring as the symbol appears in the sky.

"Tributes," comes the woman's voice. "My name is Johanna Mason and I am a Gamemaker serving under Haymitch Abernathy. He could not make this announcement due to a pressing matter here in the Capitol, but has asked me to continue as planned." The Capitol's symbol changes into a digital clock that tells me it is after ten.

"This clock will remain in the sky until six o'clock tomorrow morning. At this time, a feast will be held at the cornucopia, which has been moved into this arena. To find it, follow the green beam in the sky." A green beam of light shoots out of the forest and straight up.

"But be warned, a force field protects the cornucopia until the designated hour. The field will lift only once a tribute has been slaughtered _after_ six in the morning. At this time, you may enter. At the feast each of you will find a plethora of items. There will be at least one thing that you yourself need. An example of this item will be sent to you soon. Until morning, good luck and Happy Hunger Games!"

After she has finished speaking, two silver parachutes materialize above us, blinking. The first to reach the ground is labeled "4" telling us it is for Lissie. The other is marked "12." We both catch the proper one. Lissie opens hers first.

From the metal box, she takes a black, glass bottle, roughly two inches tall. On the lid, in white, the Peacekeepers' symbol shines.

"What is it?" I ask.

Still looking at the bottle, she answers very slowly. "It's a bottle from the Peacekeepers' infirmary. Maybe it's medicine for your foot?"

"My foot is fine, hun," I tell her.

"Then I have no clue what it means." Something about the way she speaks is strange, but I choose not to mention it because I am curious as to what is in my box.

I open the lid to my box. Inside, there is a single slip of paper. I pick it up, realizing it is completely blank, just a white piece of parchment. But when I flip it over, I discover a picture. In the darkness, I can just barely make out a single face with a silver star on the right cheek. Asher.

We move silently through the woods, but as swift as we can. Elisabeth follows me for the two miles to the force field. It takes about two hours because, though we move fast, occasional breaks are required to hide us from tributes nearby. Neither of us wants to kill right now, unless someone attacks. So, we hide.

I have the sword ready for use at any moment, while my ally carries the ax, with the knife tucked in her belt. When I see the cornucopia, I stop abruptly. The golden horn is surrounded by a green force field. I have studied colorful fields and know that the color reveals the intensity of the power running through it. Green is the third most powerful. It is used even by the military because of the severe amounts of electricity is produces.

Inside, several objects are displayed in a circle around the cornucopia. I set of knives. A canteen of water. A roasted bird. A jar. Elisabeth's bottle. But Asher is not here. Slowly, in my mind, I work up the Makers' plan:

Asher must need one of these things, probably the water or food. They knew he would come for his prize, and therefore I would find him. But what if he does not come? Then their plan has failed. And what if he is the one that dies after six? Then I have put myself and Lissie in danger for nothing.

For now, I must keep us as safe as is possible in arena. I scan the area of the woods around us. The force field is fifty yards away, and the cornucopia is probably fifty feet in from there. Around us, the trees are bigger than usual, like those of a rain forest. They seem sturdy, so I decide to climb one.

In my grandfather's rose gardens, there were usually some shade trees that I enjoyed climbing to read a book. Now, I can use the skills I learned to save lives. I pull Elisabeth up with me, which is difficult but manageable. We climb fifteen feet before she wants to stop, scared of heights. I know we should go at least ten feet higher, but we are pretty well protected where we are.

She drifts to sleep as soon as I assure her we are safe, leaning against the trunk on a thick branch. I keep watch all night long. Tiredness never approaches me all night, just the anxiety of meeting up with Asher and punching him in the jaw for disserting me.

At five thirty, I wake Elisabeth who is fully aware of what is to come. I make sure I have the sword ready, she adjusts the knife and grabs her new ax, and I can almost feel the other tributes. But there is something else in the air. Something I cannot put my finger one.

At six in the morning, a gong sounds. I tense but nothing happens. We go ten minutes, but still, nothing happens. _What did you expect?_ I ask myself. Did I honestly think that someone would just jump out of the shrubbery, attack a hidden person, and the force field would go down? How stupid.

But that is when I hear it. Below me. Or above me? Is it beside me? As I look all around, Elisabeth points behind us where it is jumping from tree to tree. A few dozen feet away, a mutant is approaching on tree branches.

I have seen many of these, even had small ones as family pets. Grandfather Coreolanus always allowed enjoyed showing me and Ariana (my cousin) his scientists' creations. This one is like a spider monkey, but so far from. There is no fur covering its skin, only wet green scales. The things has no eyes, but its mouth covers most of what appears to be its face. And that mouth is full of razor sharp teeth, similar to those that surround its tail. It is coming straight for us.

"JUMP!" I yell to her, not worrying about hiding.

She does as I command, and I jump, too. We both land hard on the ground, but luckily neither of us seems hurt. I grab her wrist and run. We run around the edge of the field, careful not to get too close. I can hear the monster behind us, chasing. But I refuse to look back. I know that the Capitol's main reason for using mutants is fear.

As we run, basically in a circle, I see other tributes around us being hunted by the monsters as well. We must have all been here all night long, waiting for someone to break the silence. Now, these monsters have.

As I can hear the mutant catching us, and I can tell Lissie is getting tired, a life-saving event occurs. I see two monsters have cornered two nameless male tributes and simultaneously attack. I look away to avoid the gore, but know they are both dead. I grab Lissie by the wrist and pull her away from energy force field as it goes down and I hear tributes rush toward it. I figured that we did not need to lead the beast toward our valuable gifts, but I quickly realize the thing is not following us. It has run away.

We both turn and head toward the cornucopia where three other tributes have already grabbed their items, but are prepared to fight.

"Get your vial," I tell her, drawing the sword to fight the oncoming tribute, the vice president's son.

I run ahead toward him as she veers to the right and continues to the golden object. I jump and the boy uses a silver shield he has to block my blow. I am temporarily thrown back, giving him the opportunity to jab his knife at me. I dodge it, but he scrapes my arm which begins to bleed. The pain is minimal, but I have another problem. A different boy has joined him and I am now fighting two on one.

I take a leap toward the vice president's son with great strength, but again he uses his shield to block, knocking us both back. This time, though, the other boy, who must be seventeen and strong, tackles me. He has me pinned to the ground and no matter how hard I struggle, he holds me down. He sits on my left knee and holds both arms down. With my right foot, I barely manage to kick him. He knees me between the legs, stopping all resistance and causing very intense pain.

"Your grandfather ruined our nation," scowls my original opponent. "It is his fault that we're here. And now, you're going to pay for it."

He crouches down by my head, spits on my face, and then raises his knife to finish me off. I am too stunned to even blink, knowing that this will be the end of me. I hope beyond hope that Elisabeth will be alright when I am gone.

A knife whizzes above me to hit the boy that has me pinned. It goes straight into his throat and he falls over, stiff as a board. My other attacker is temporarily surprised, and during his moment of hesitation, a knife hits his neck as well. He also falls dead as Asher rushes to my side.

"You OK?" He asks.

"Yeah, where'd you get the knives?"

"A couple of tributes," he looks up. "Lissie!"  
She has been pinned to the ground by Jamica at the cornucopia, over thirty feet away. Without even thinking, I scream, "JAMICA!" as I run toward her.

She grins at me before stabbing Elisabeth Homes in the stomach.

Anger fills me and I shake with rage and agony. I pass Asher, who began running before I, and approach the still-sitting murderer. I kick her across her face. I hear her knose break and see the blood pouring out. She scurries away before standing and raising her sword to me.

I will not kill her without effort, I will make her suffer for what she has done.

"Ah, sorry lover boy, but your girlfriend had to go eventually," she remarks.

"So do you!" I scream as I run at her. Our swords cling only once before President Paylor's voice booms throughout the arena.

"STOP!" She screams in a strained voice. "These Games are over! You are all Victors!"

I look at Asher quizzically. He is holding Elisabeth's head. He gives me the same look.

I barely hear Jamica's sword swing toward my face, giving me enough time to jump back so that it leaves only a cut across the golden star. Then, I ram my sword into her heart.

Breathlessly, I scream into the sky. "Self defense!"

"Yes, James," replies the president, obviously relaxing from her rushing to get the news to us.

A hover graft appears overhead. A small platform is lowered into the clearing where we are. Paramedics rush to get Lissie, telling me she is alive. I drop to my knees, the fall. I am still conscious, but worn out. Asher, Peeta, and Katniss run to my side.

"James?" Asher says, panicking.

"I'm fine," I assure him, sitting up with Peeta's help. "Elisabeth?"

"The doctors have her," Katniss tells me soothingly. "Look, they are raising her into the craft now."

"What happened to end this?" Asher asks.

"Right after the showcase in the small arena, Paylor realized that the Gamemakers never got permission to take adult tributes, or more than 24," Peeta explains. "She has been in emergency session with the council since then and they finally agreed with her. She was granted control of the Hunger Games and the Makers are under arrest for murder and abuse of authority."

"I'm tired," I tell them mindlessly. The next thing I remember is laughter before I pass out.


	13. Author's Notes

THE END!

…Not really. Thanks for reading the first half of Happy Hunger Games! Please review.

I hope you all like it so far. Please feel free to send me input on what should happen next throughout the second half (but they are not going back to the arena). I really do want to work other people's ideas in.

Special thanks to nb1998 for all your ideas, opinions, and comments so far!

So keep on reading the next half as it comes out. Thanks!


	14. Chapter 13 My Guardians

My grandfather walks toward me in a field of roses, a slight grin showing behind his facial hair. He takes me into his arms for a tight hug. As usual, he smells of roses and blood. Mother says this is from a mouth disease he has, and I have learned to put up with it. We walk through the garden atop his mansion, overlooking the Capitol.

He holds a hand out to the city and says, "One day, James, this will all be yours."

"But, Grandpa," I remind him, "The Vice President Alexander is next in line for your office."

He just chuckles. "This position was my father's, and now mine. Neither of my children wants it, and Arianna is not prepared. In a year or two, I will ask Mr. Alexander to step down and you will be my second-in-command."

"Are you serious, Grandpa?" I ask excitedly.

He nods his head.

This is the last conversation I had had with the president alone, only two days before the rebel takeover. It is also the only dream I remember having between the time I passed out in the arena and when I awoke in the hospital.

The room is soft. Yellow walls and flowers make me feel calm and comfortable. A window overlooks the mountains, a beautiful sight. I lay in a hard bed under scratchy sheets and a yellow blanket. In a chair beside me, Wyatt is reading.

When I turn over, he looks up and smiles. "James! How are you feeling?"

"Fine," I tell him quietly. "Where…am I?"

"We're in the hospital on the edge of the city," he tells me. "President Paylor had the entire top floor reserved just for you three."

_Three? _I think. The first is obviously me. And the second must be Asher. But who else? It must be-

"Elisabeth," I whisper.

Wyatt's smile drops a little. I know the news must be bad.

"How is she?"

He thinks for a minute before answering that question, "All things considered, she's doing well. Her first surgery on the hovercraft revealed a ton of punctured organs. The impact alone should have killed her, and if not, it should have been the blood loss. She made it through two surgeries that day, but they couldn't risk anymore. They wanted to wait twelve hours. When the doctors checked on her this morning at about ten, they thought she had about an hour to live." He says this all so quickly, but his tone tells me it hurts him to be the one that has to relay all of this information to her husband.

"What time is it?" I ask, barely able to breathe.

"Three thirty."

My eyes widen and I begin to hyperventilate, but he assures me she is alive. I beg him to let me see her, pleading between sobs.

"Fine," he says exasperatedly after ten minutes. "I'll take you, but you can't tell the nurses or doctors. They'll have me fired."

I nod, even though I am pretty sure his employment was terminated after the Hunger Games. In fact, I do not even know why he is here. I am grateful for it, though.

He helps me stand, which is not difficult, then gives me a pair of slippers to match the patients' gown I wear. Slowly, he checks to make sure the hall way is clear, then motions me to follow him. This is a very nice hospital, much better than the inner-city ones. The floors are made of wood and the hall walls are a soothing beige color. Windows are open everywhere, letting in natural light and a fresh breeze.

We walk two doors down, and Wyatt knocks twice. Annie opens the door and, upon seeing me, invites us in. Elisabeth lies in a bed connected to many machines by tubes attached to her body. Her hair is spread out on the pillow, and her normally bright eyes are now pale. A beeping noise relays her heart-beat to me.

I walk to her side, get down to my knees, and grab her right hand. "Lissie?"

She looks at me and a faint smile dawns her face. "James, I love you," she says breathlessly.

"I love you, too," I say, crying again, "And everything is going to be alright."

"I made it through the Hunger Games," she says slowly. "I'm not afraid to die."

"Don't say that, Lis."

"Remember this, James," she says. "Remember love."

For a minute, I just watch her. Then a single tear escapes her eye, her chests ceases rising, and the heart-beat reader goes flat.

A nurse rushes in followed by a doctor and another nurse. "Mr. Snow?" The second nurse says. But she continues, "I'm afraid I need you to leave."

I am led by Wyatt and Annie to the hall where they both wrap their arms around me as I sob. I know she cannot be dead. They rock back and forth slowly as Annie makes a 'shhhhh' noise. At one point, I see the wedding ring on her hand and know that I will soon see a ring on my wife's hand.

After what feels like an eternity, the doctor comes out, shutting the door firmly behind him.

"I am afraid…" he says, then pauses. "I am sorry to tell you that Mrs. Snow did not make it."

I think for a moment to figure out who Mrs. Snow is. Was he not just with Elisabeth? But I soon realize that our marriage made her Mrs. Snow. The love of my life is dead.

I break free of Annie and Wyatt's grip. I feel my feet running as the tears flow. I just want to leave the hospital, to find Elisabeth, to hold her. I turn a corner and run straight into someone, knocking us both down. He stands first, and then pulls me up, too. Through my watery eyes, I recognize Asher.

I embrace him, and he hugs me back. I can sense Wyatt behind me and hear his explanation of what has happened. He then joins Asher, and hugs me again. Soon, I feel four others join our group-hug. Sarah, Katniss, Peeta, and even Effie have all joined us, and Annie soon follows. All of us stand there, crying. Each of them with their arms around me, me holding on to Asher.

The rest of that day was passed in misery. I was released from the hospital and taken back to the training center, the last place I ever wanted to be. I refused any food or drink, and just lay in bed until I fell asleep that night.

Soon, it is morning. I feel that I do not have the tears to cry any longer, and decide that I must live my life now. I have to face the world without her, as much as it will hurt. That is what she would want. I manage to also push my mother from my mind.

I rise from the bed. Asher is absent. I go to shower away my dirt and tears, then dress in jeans and a black t-shirt left out for me. In the mirror, I am slightly relieved to see that my hair has been returned to a dirty-blond color and the star on my face is no longer there. Also, there is not even a trace of the scratch Jamica left on my face.

When I head to breakfast, my entire team has assembled around the table and are laughing together…like a family.

"Ah, James," Effie says gently as I select a tasty looking pastry. "How are you feeling today?"

I appreciate her efforts, fully aware this level of kindness is not in my escort's nature. "I'm alright," I tell the table. "I want to just go on with life. I refuse to be the kind of person that completely shuts down."

"I'm proud of you," Katniss says quietly.

"Well," Effie moves on, "We have a busy day ahead of us. Unfortunately, I will be leaving the Capitol tomorrow to visit District 12. You know, there are over 300 people living there now and I am simply dying to meet them. Anyway, at noon, there is a memorial service for the fallen tributes at the city circle. I assumed you would both attend?"

I look to Asher, who nods. I do the same and Effie continues, "Then you will return to the salon to get ready for tonight's Crowning Ceremony. Oh my, look at that time; I had better get to the circle to prepare for the funeral. See you in a few hours!" With that, she rushes to the elevator, leaving six of us.

"Boys," Peeta sighs, "President Paylor was very clear that you do not have to attend either of these if you aren't up to it."

"I want to," I say. "For Lissie."

"Me too," Ashe agrees.

"Um, Peeta?" I begin what I know will be an interesting conversation.

"Yeah?"

"Without my mother, what happens to me?" I ask. "Will I live with my aunt and uncle?"

There is a long moment before he replies, "Your aunt, uncle, and cousin have moved to District 2, James. They want to get away from the Snow family legacy, and start fresh."

"Oh…" I whisper, looking down. That was embarrassing.

"But, actually, I think the president wants to explain this to you," he promises.

Wyatt and Sarah return our hair to black, but do not tamper with our appearances any further. We are both placed in tuxedos. Mine has golden pants with a golden jacket and golden shoes. The shirt, tie, and even socks are a blue that mirrors Elisabeth's outfits. Asher's is identical, but silver replaces gold and green replaces blue.

At the memorial, each tribute is honored in their order death, 22 total. When, it is my mother's turn, a new wave of emotion comes over me, but I control myself much better than yesterday. Elisabeth is the last person honored. Annie's eulogy brings fresh tears to my eyes, but I remain in control. At the very end, I am presented with her wedding ring and the bracelet I gave her at our interviews. By the time the conclusion has ended, I am smiling again, though my remorse is obvious.

The crowning ceremony, the final event of these infernal Games, does not bring sorrow to my mind, but relief. Relief that I am out of the arena. Relief that Asher is unharmed. Relief that Elisabeth is not suffering.

As Asher and I sit next to each other in large thrones on the President's Balcony, Paylor begins to speak. She tells the citizens of how these Hunger Games were initiated. Then speaks of Katniss's major change of heart, her efforts to repeal the decision, and her ultimate failure. Next, she confirms why the Games were canceled prematurely and informs the Capitol that Jamica and Elisabeth could not be crowned because of their deaths, but will be forever remembered as Victors. She then assures the entire country that the Hunger Games will never be reinstated as long as she remains in power. She places a large golden crown atop my head, and a similar silver one on Asher.

As the crowd bursts into applause, guards escort all three of us inside a set of huge wooden doors. Here, we are greeted by Katniss and Peeta. The have two other boys with them. The first appears to be somewhere between their age and mine, and the other seems to be a few years younger than I. I wonder if these are Asher's brothers.

This theory is confirmed when all three run to meet and embrace each other. As I join our mentors, I watch their love for each other. It is the love only a family can have, a love I will never know again. The government has taken my grandmother and parents; my extended family has abandoned me. Yet, I feel loyal to both. I respect the government because of their leader's greatness, and my family simply because they are Snows.

After a minute or two, the president clears her throat and speaks to all of us, "Shall we?"

Wordlessly Katniss, Peeta, the Mason brothers, and I follow her to her personal study where she sits behind her desk. Purple chairs have been brought in for all of us and we sit once invited. There seems to be some serious business to attend to.

"Boys," She says, "Unfortunately, the time has come to consider your guardianship."

"But Miss Snow," says the oldest brother, "I thought I was going to be the guardian of Asher and Austin?"

"Jordan, you are only 16, and barely so," she replies calmly. "You cannot legally adopt your brothers until you are 21, and you must have a guardian since you are not 18." He looks largely disappointed and worried, probably that they will be split. "Luckily, Mr. Mellark and Miss Everdeen have offered to take you all in."

"What?" Jordan blurts out.

"Well we love Asher," Katniss tells him, "And we don't want to split up your family. So, when the president told us he has twelve- and seventeen-year-old brothers, we offered to take you in as well."

"Seriously?" Asher asks.

The couple nod their heads in agreement. I smile at the thought of them. They will all be a happy family, most likely more like five siblings rather than parents and children, but still happy. Really, that is all that matters.

A sudden question occurs to me. "Um, Madame President," I say timidly, "What about me? Where will I go?"  
She looks at me as though I am an idiot before Peeta tells me, "You, too, James. You are just as much family to us as anyone."

I can feel my eyes widen and my jaw drop. A rush of excitement fills me as I realize that I will be a part of this family that seems so ideal. I will have two parents and three brothers!

"Katniss will be heading up the Hunger Games Squad, a team working specifically to do the clean-up work for the Games and put any will to continue them to rest. Peeta, on the other hand, will become the tenth and final member of the Panem Council. The Training Center will be converted into government housing, and you will all be allowed to stay there as a permanent home."

As the Paylor says all of this, a final question comes to my mind. Luckily, Asher blurts it out first. "What about the other people involved in the Games? The stylists, mentors, escorts, Makers? Us?"

"Oh," she says, slightly thrown off. "Well you and James will both be treated as Victors. School is no longer required, though we will ask you to serve as assistants to Miss Everdeen. Most stylists will return to their posts as my personal team, or military, or their private practice. Your Team 12 stylists have requested to be put on the Hunger Games Squad, to destroy the Games Gang. However, I feel they will work better as a publicity team, and I think you two may be able to help them. Some mentors will join the Squad, but most have already been laid off. And, as for the Gamemakers, the courts will decide their fates."

For a moment, the world seems to be at peace. I feel like my life will return to normalcy.

If only I had known the things that were to come.


End file.
